P Y D
by SilvieVienoy96
Summary: [Chap 4 UPDATE] Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlibat hubungan kerja yang mengantarkan mereka pada; obsesi, harta, kedudukan, asmara dan seks. Diwarnai pertengkaran Jongin dan Luhan yang konyol, Kyungsoo sipemburu dolar, dan Sehun yang berwajah datar. [CHANBAEK sligh EXO pair] RnR!
1. Prolog

_**P Y D**_

Genre : Drama Romance

Pairing : Chanbaek sligh EXO pairing

Rate : T (Semi M)

Summary :

Jobseeker; Irisan keju; Fisker Karma; Bule China; (Read it and you find something!)

[Foreward]

Byun Baekhyun :

- Seorang Jobseeker yang kerap melakukan kesalahan dalam mencetak dokumen.

- Mempunyai kebiasaan buruk (tertidur dimanapun dan kapanpun).

- Tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seorang HRD diperusahaannya.

- Semua yang diatas.

Park Chanyeol :

- Seorang HRD (Human Resources Development) yang menyebalkan.

- Mengoleksi berbagai jenis mobil dengan brand terkenal.

- Tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seorang Jobseeker diperusahaannya.

- Semua yang diatas.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memutar kunci kontak setelah menyamankan diri duduk dibelakang kemudi Audi A8 bermotif krom miliknya. Melaju dengan kecepatan 250 rpm, lelaki jangkung tersebut memecah jalanan Seoul dipukul tujuh pagi; mendapat sedikit insiden dengan dasinya yang mendadak hilang.

Sejauh ia memacu mobilnya, selama itu pula ia tidak dapat berhenti merutuk. Dasi kesayangannya hilang dan Fisker karmanya masih dipinjam oleh Kris; Sibule keturunan China yang jarang mandi pagi.

Barusan juga Jongin karyawannya, menelpon bahwa Sehun tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini karena anak itu mendapat gangguan dilambungnya. Jongin bilang sembelit, tapi Luhan bilang diare, membuat kepala Chanyeol lagi-lagi ingin pecah dipagi hari.

"Baiklah, baiklah, berikan saja dia cuti."

"Tapi? Banyak dokumen yang..."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi, semoga kau diberkati."

Pip!

Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah. Pasti dikantornya Jongin dan Luhan sedang perang mulut soal pengalihan pembicaraan barusan.

Dan oh, sedikit pemberitahuan, dua karyawannya itu memiliki mulut yang mampu berbicara dari pagi bahkan hingga pagi berikutnya; terlebih Luhan. Tidak salah Chanyeol menempatkan mereka dibagian marketing, mereka punya jiwa pembujuk yang berlebihan.

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas lebih kencang saat berada dilintasan lurus.

.

.

.

.

"Ibuuuuu."

"Aish, diamlah bodoh! Ingin bokongmu kucubit hingga biru?"

"Baekhyun! Jangan marahi adikmu."

"Kau dengar itu? Makanya berhentilah menangis!" Baekhyun mendorong kepala bagian belakang adiknya saat berada didalam kamar mandi. Pasalnya, adiknya yang bernama Jongdae sudah berumur 15 tahun namun belum bisa mandi sendiri, jadilah Baekhyun yang harus membabu setiap pagi untuk memandikan adiknya tersebut.

"Kau sudah menjewer telingaku sebanyak lima kali hyung." Dibawah shower, Jongdae merengut ketika Baekhyun mulai menyabuni tubuhnya.

"Itu agar otakmu bisa bekerja sedikit."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"YA! Berhentilah protes. Kau masih membutuhkan jasaku untuk memandikanmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih."

Baekhyun menjambak surai adiknya, membuat bocah 15 tahun itu terpekik secara dramatis; ia harus mendapat teguran kembali dari ibunya.

Byun Baekhyun harus segera mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk kelangsungan hidupnya beserta ibu tercintanya dan adiknya yang payah bernama Jongdae. Ia sempat melamar disuatu audisi bernyanyi, namun keberuntungan belum datang padanya. Sempat beberapa bulan bekerja sebagai tukang pengarsipan dan tukang scanner disebuah supermarket, lagi-lagi nasibnya yang sial membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan tersebut.

"Pakai handukmu dan segera berangkat kesekolah, aku tidak ingin mendengar kau membolos lagi."

"Memakai handuk kesekolah?"

Oh ya Tuhan! Baekhyun ingin menjambak adiknya ini hingga botak.

"Lakukan saja jika kau memang sudah gila!" Omelnya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan sang adik yang berotak dungu.

.

.

.

.

"Lupakan tentang pengkleptoan bodohmu itu Kim Jongin yang tampan. Karena aku tidak akan setuju. Kecuali aku putus cinta, berat badanku naik, kehilangan pekerjaan, tagihan-tagihan kartu kredit yang menggunung, gigi berlubang atau perut lapar, trauma akibat menggunakan menu otomatis pada telepon, mendapat kunjungan mengejutkan dari ibu, tidak ada telepon dari pihak asuransi, dan yang terpenting -ah, selamat pagi Chanyeol-ssi." Luhan yang sejak awal berdiri diatas kursi kerjanya nyaris terpleset ketika Chanyeol melintas didepannya.

"Xi Luhan, aku sudah sering menegurmu untuk tidak berdiri diatas kursi." Chanyeol bertolak pinggang menatap nyalang kearah lelaki berkebangsaan China tersebut.

"Mungkin dia menginginkan pemecatan atau pemotongan gaji." Jongin yang berada disana ikut memprovokatori.

"Apa dikantor ini tidak ada kebebasan pribadi?" Tanya Luhan, berharap topik ini segera dialihkan. Siapa yang ingin tertangkap basah berceloteh dijam kerja oleh atasan? Beruntunglah karena Chanyeol sedikit baik untuk menjadi seorang atasan.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jongin menimpali.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, makhluk hitam."

"Hey! Itu penghinaan ras." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo mengintip keributan tersebut dari balik buku kwitansi yang tebal. "Bisakah kalian hentikan perdebatan itu? Aku sudah bolak-balik masuk kamar mandi mendengar kalian berdebat sejak tadi."

"Sejak tadi?" Chanyeol mengulang. Luhan segera membuat beberapa perincian dengan penanya, sedangkan Jongin segera duduk membuat suatu kesibukan.

"Yeah, begitulah." Kyungsoo bergidik. "Mereka se-la-lu seperti itu." Lanjutnya melalui penggambaran gerak tubuhnya.

Jongin dan Luhan dalam hati sudah membatin untuk merencanakan pemakaman Kyungsoo segera. Sedangkan Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, puas hanya dengan melihat ekspresi kedua karyawannya; seperti ketahuan membobol brangkas perusahaan.

Chanyeol juga suka menganggap dirinya adalah seseorang yang terbuka, tetapi ia belum pernah memikirkan seperti apa rasanya berada diposisi Jongin dan Luhan. Ia tidak akan membentak, memukul meja, atau yang terparah mencekik kerah kemeja kedua lelaki itu. Karena, hey ayolah, Chanyeol hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, kau mendapat tugas baru." Chanyeol beralih menatap karyawannya yang bermata owl itu dengan berani, kemudian melanjutkan. "Awasi mereka."

"Dengan senang hati." Ia tersenyum merekah, merasa akan terbebas dari sebuah drama 'Cinderella dan ibu tiri' yang kerap dipertontonkan Jongin dan Luhan. Jika saja Sehun masuk kerja hari ini, maka dia juga akan berada dipihak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membuang nafas berat sesaat, kemudian menepuk bahu karyawannya yang bertubuh pendek itu dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan.

"Ehm, Chanyeol-ssi."

Jongin dan Luhan ikut mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada sipemilik suara. Disana ada Kyungsoo yang mengekori atasannya dengan langkah yang gugup.

"Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Bukan, maksudku..." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidakkah ada sesuatu yang kau berikan untuk tugas tambahan itu? Engg, seperti tunjungan transportasi? Atau penaikan gaji, misalnya?" Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum bunga mataharinya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya untuk kali kedua pagi ini. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pemuda materialistis yang pernah ia kenal. "Sepertinya dihidupmu tidak ada yang gratis."

"Baguslah jika kau tahu."

"Kau mendapatkan kenaikan gaji 20 persen, tapi kau juga harus memastikan tidak akan ada lagi insiden seperti tadi." Chanyeol melayangkan jari telunjuknya keudara bermaksud mempertegas kalimatnya.

"Apapun demi 20 persen." Balasnya dengan mata penuh uang, senyum kartu kredit, dan tangan mengacungkan ibu jari.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

.

.

.

A/n : Halo readers :D Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk respon kalian dikarya pertama saya (SPLENDID) ... Saya beneran gak nyangka review nya nembus angka 20, bahkan dihari pertama publish, wow kalian luar biasa ~

Thank you buat dukungannya, semoga ff kali ini juga mendapat respon positive ya :D Ini masih prolog.

Dan oh, kalian bisa panggil saya silvie atau vienoy. 'Cause it's no problem, keduanya nick name saya yang paling bikin hoki :D saya line 96, jadi yang merasa lebih muda boleh manggil saya kakak :)

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 1

_**P Y D**_

Genre : Drama Romance

Pairing : Chanbaek sligh EXO pairing

Rate : T (Semi M)

Summary :

Jobseeker; Irisan keju; Fisker Karma; Bule China; (Read it and you find something!)

[Chapter 1]

.

.

.

.

Pada usia sepuluh tahun, Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketampanan memukau, atau hal apapun yang merujuk pada adjectivitas sempurna. Dan ia bahkan sudah bisa menerima hal itu, sampai ibunya berkata suatu hari nanti Chanyeol akan tumbuh dewasa menjadi dirinya yang sejati, dan ketampanannya akan sebanding dengan otaknya yang cerdas.

Tahun-tahun berlalu ketika Chanyeol menghabiskan masa studinya di Berlin, pemuda itu memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia akan pulang membawa perubahan.

Park Yoora, kakak perempuan tertuanya berpendapat, Chanyeol akan pulang dengan wajah tampan penghasil senyum cassanova. Sedangkan ibunya, hanya ingin Chanyeol berubah seperti ayahnya.

"Shit! Ternyata dia gay."

Yoora mengumpat suatu malam ketika mereka bergumul dimeja makan. Wanita cantik itu harus mengambil cuti kuliah selama tiga hari disebabkan adiknya itu membuat ulah ketika menjemputnya tadi selepas mata kuliah selesai —Chanyeol menolak ajakan kencan dari teman-teman kakaknya.

"Aku tidak suka kau jodoh-jodohkan seperti itu. Kau tidak lihat teman-temanmu? Kelakuannya seperti gadis barbar."

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak bisa membedakan obsesi dengan cinta. Kau pikir siapa dirimu berani menolak mereka seperti tadi? Kau harus tahu Park Chanyeol, salah satu dari mereka adalah model terkenal." Yoora membanting garpunya diatas piring menghasilkan bunyi berisik mendominan.

"Bahkan jika dia menari skriptis didepanku pun, aku tidak akan tertarik." Chanyeol menatap remeh kearah kakaknya sembari mulutnya mengunyah potongan steak ketiganya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Ayahnya mengintrupsi dengan nada dingin, seluruh pasang mata menatap kearah pemuda yang sedang mengunyah, yang diperhatikan segera menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ayolah, kalian tidak bermaksud membelanya kan?" Chanyeol memutar matanya, tiba-tiba ia tidak suka melihat wajah kakaknya yang memasang seringai kejam.

"Orientasi seks-mu menyimpang, itu justru masalah yang serius." Yoora menatap buas adiknya itu, jika saja ia tidak memikirkan gelar kefeminimannya, sudah dipastikan ia akan membanting Chanyeol hingga opname dirumah sakit.

"Kau merasa dirimu normal? Ya sudah, urus saja orientasimu."

"Lihat! Itu yang ibu sebut putra kebanggaan? Belum genap tiga bulan menetap diKorea dia sudah berani mengguruiku." Yoora 'tergores-gores' dibangkunya.

"Dengar, studi bandingku di Berlin mengatakan, seorang psikolog Amerika menganggap Gay bukanlah penyakit kejiwaan. Bahkan Channel Discovery membuktikan bahwa hormon seksualitas dipengaruhi oleh gen. Kau masih ingin mengataiku gila? Lalu bagaimana dengan seksualitas seorang psikopat atau sosiopat?"

Tuan dan nyonya Park sampai ternganga dikursinya masing-masing, sedangkan Yoora mendengus tidak suka.

"Kau mendapat nilai apa ketika berdebat dikelas?" Nyonya Park bertanya setelah selesai dengan ketermanguannya.

"Aku selalu dapat diandalkan untuk membungkam seluruh mulut teman-teman sekelasku di Berlin ketika sedang debat." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Well." Yoora kembali menyela, "Bisakah kau memberikan bukti yang lebih kongkrit? Tentu aku tidak akan mudah tertipu oleh bocah ingusan sepertimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus meresponnya kali ini.

"Bisakah kau mengencani lelaki —engg maksudku gay lain yang sesuai kriteriaku?"

Chanyeol tahu ini bukan suatu tantangan yang mudah, terlebih yang memberi tantangan adalah orang menyebalkan seperti kakak perempuannya itu. Tapi Chanyeol tak punya alasan untuk menolak, paling tidak ia bisa mendengar terlebih dahulu kriteria semacam apa yang diinginkan oleh Yoora.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Lagi-lagi Yoora berdecih mendengar sepenggal kalimat penuh nada kesombongan didalamnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengencani seorang lelaki yang pandai mengurus rumah, pintar memasak, berwajah cantik —karena well, aku akan muntah jika tahu dia lebih gentle darimu. Dan terakhir, memiliki tubuh yang proporsional."

"Kau pikir ada lelaki seperti itu?" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya mengeluarkan protes. "Kriteria yang kau sebutkan itu adalah gambaran dari seorang wanita."

"Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjadi gay." Yoora memain-mainkan kukunya, tidak peduli dengan nada kesal adiknya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak suka situasi ini, seluruh mata kini memandanginya dengan sorot mengintimidasi. Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini pikirnya.

"Aku tidak setuju."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengantukkan kepalanya lima kali pada dinding kamar. Ia baru saja mendapat telepon bahwa adiknya sedang berada dikantor polisi. Ibunya belum tahu akan hal ini, dan itu justru membuatnya bertambah gusar.

"Adik anda baru saja melaporkan kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan teman sekolahnya pada seorang guru pembimbing mereka. Dia bilang hal ini didasari atas motif balas dendam atau hal-hal pribadi semacam itu. Dan sekarang adik anda belum berani pulang kerumah karena takut dihantui oleh arwah guru pembimbingnya. Kasus yang dimaksud olehnya adalah kasus dua tahun yang lalu, anda tahu kan itu terdengar sedikit konyol? Ini kantor polisi dan seharusnya dia mengerti apa fungsi tempat ini."

Sedikit banyak, itulah yang dikatakan oleh pihak kepolisian tadi. Baekhyun mengurut keningnya, lama-lama ia bisa gila menghadapi tingkah ajaib adiknya itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Kepalaku ingin pecah."

Fakta lain juga muncul hari ini, ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya ketika salah menulis nama barang digudang. Sehingga modal patokan yang harus dikeluarkan oleh pihak perusahaan bertambah lima kali lipat.

Tagihan listrik rumah mereka juga sudah mendapat tenggang waktu selama tiga hari, jika Baekhyun tidak segera membayarnya hari ini, maka pemadaman akan dilakukan malam ini oleh pihak asuransi.

Menjadi tulang punggung keluarga nyatanya tak semudah yang diharapkannya, bahkan untuk mengukir senyum diwajah ibunya ketika mengatakan pasokan mingguan dikulkas semakin menipis justru lebih sulit dari perkiraannya.

Membuat Jongdae mandiri dan berhenti bertingkah konyol bahkan tidak berhasil. Baekhyun merasa harus keluar dari semua permasalahan ini.

Tapi pertanyaannya, apa ia bisa?

"Buuuu, aku berangkat." Baekhyun memasang sepatunya dengan serampangan ketika yang sebelahnya tersangkut pada celana jeansnya. Tidak ada sahutan dari sang ibu dari arah dapur, hanya terdengar bunyi minyak penggorengan yang meletup-letup; Baekhyun pikir ikan-ikan malang milik Jongdae telah dibunuh ibunya untuk santapan makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bertemu dengan komisaris Choi dilobby, lelaki tinggi itu berkata keadaan Jongdae tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia hanya sedikit trauma dengan kasus pembunuhan gurunya yang tiba-tiba membuatnya berdeja vu kemasa dua tahun silam.

Ia bawa langkahnya menjauhi lobby menuju lantai dua dimana adiknya tengah berada. Ia menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, walau jujur ia kesal dengan jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak.

Rupanya keadaan sangat gaduh ketika Baekhyun tiba dilantai dua. Ia melihat beragam kesibukan tengah terjadi, mulai dari yang berdiri mondar-mandir memegangi pelipis, membalikkan kertas dengan sesekali menggebrak meja, bahkan ada yang berbicara keras ditelepon dengan nada garang.

Hey, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?

"Hyuuungg!" Dari arah selatan, Baekhyun menangkap siluet adiknya tengah melambai padanya; anak itu duduk manis didepan meja komisaris.

Dengan senyum rectangle seperti milik Baekhyun, Jongdae berlari dan memeluk tubuh kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan terlampau bersemangat, mengakibatkan baekhyun tersentak kebelakang. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak membuat keseimbangan setelahnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya posisi dirinya yang terjengkang dengan tidak berkelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?" Baekhyun mengusahakan sebisa mungkin untuk membuat ekspresinya tetap tenang, juga tidak memarahi adiknya itu dikantor polisi. Bisa-bisa ia mendapat bentakan dari seorang Pria bertubuh tambun yang tengah berbicara keras dibalik telepon.

Jongdae tertunduk. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu? Wow, jawaban macam apa itu? Jika kau datang kemari hanya ingin membicarakan hantu gurumu atau hal yang berbau mistis lainnya, kau sungguh kelewatan."

"Tapi sungguh, aku melihat arwah guruku dilapangan basket." Jongdae membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi, lalu membukannya lagi untuk melanjutkan, "Aku ingin bertanya apakah ada yang salah dengan kedatanganku kemari, tapi lalu aku sadar betapa konyolnya pertanyaan itu, jadi sebagai gantinya aku mungkin harus bertanya, apa aku salah?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, merasa jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu, dirinya akan mencekik leher adiknya hingga lidahnya terjulur keluar. Kemudian ia menarik bibir untuk membentuk senyum simpul, "Ayo kita bicarakan hal ini dirumah."

.

.

.

.

Mengurus Jongdae jauh lebih sulit daripada harus mengerjakan seribu soal matematika berbau trigonometri dan matriks.

Terlebih tentang kebiasaan Jongdae yang sering berhalusinasi —Baekhyun bilang Jongdae mulai tidak waras, tapi ibunya bersitegang mengatakan itu faktor ketidak sempurnaan manusia. Oh, omong kosong.

Bocah berusia 15 tahun itu pun pernah keracunan setelah menikmati minuman kemasan dengan merek tidak jelas disekolahnya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menemani Jongdae dirumah sakit. Ibunya saat itu sedang memanen lobak mereka yang berada di Daegu dan tidak pulang selama seminggu.

Jongdae berbeda. Dan ia memiliki keterbelakangan mental.

"Terkutuklah kau keneraka!"

Baekhyun memarahi adiknya itu setelah tiba dirumah. Dadanya naik turun meredam emosinya sejak dikantor polisi tadi, terbukti dari bibirnya yang dipenuhi bekas gigitan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ibunya muncul dari arah kamar dengan roll menggulung poninya.

"Tanyakan saja pada sibodoh ini."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan bokongnya disofa, ia memilih untuk menetralkan paru-parunya daripada harus merepeti adiknya itu, karena percuma saja, ia telah sering melakukan hal itu tapi hasilnya nol besar. Jongdae mengangguk tapi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama keesokan harinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu dimarahi? Kau membolos lagi?" Wanita tua itu mendapat gelengan dari anak bungsunya, "Lalu kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak kesana, mungkin lebih baik aku pergi keparanormal saja." Jawab Jongdae retoris.

Baekhyun merasa ia harus mengubur dirinya sendiri sedalam tujuh meter dilautan pasifik, atau memanjati patung liberty dan terjun bebas dari atasnya. Astaga, ia benar-benar frustasi memiliki adik seperti Jongdae.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan Baekhyun?" Ibunya berbalik menatap anak laki-lakinya yang tergeletak disofa dengan 'mengenaskan'

"Aku tidak suka membahas hal ini. Ganti dengan topik yang lain." Baekhyun mengurut keningnya, jika saja otaknya terbuat dari mesin, maka seharusnya kepalanya sudah berasap dan tulisan 'ERORR' akan tersemat manis dikeningnya.

Dan sialnya Jongdae, anak itu bahkan tidak menampakkan raut bersalahnya.

"Ibu mencemaskan tentang uang akhir-akhir ini." Wanita tua itu mulai termangu diposisi berdirinya, ia berubah lesu membuat kedua anak laki-lakinya menatap simpati kearahnya.

"Ibu selalu memikirkan uang." Kali ini Jongdae yang menimbrung, ia peluk ibunya dengan erat dan mulai terisak.

"Itu normal. Siapapun akan memikirkan uang jika tidak memiliki uang." Tambah Baekhyun. Ia menarik nafasnya pepat, untuk kesekian kalinya mereka harus membahas hal ini lagi.

"Apa kita tidak punya sepeser pun?" Jongdae bertanya kepada dua orang yang lebih tua.

"Aku takut begitu."

"Itu artinya aku tidak bisa pergi ke Eton, bukan?" Jongdae tertunduk, ia tidak seharusnya memiliki mimpi yang tinggi mengingat ekonomi mereka tidak dapat dikatakan cukup.

"Kau akan pergi ke Eton." Baekhyun menyela, "Kita hanya perlu berhemat."

"Bagaimana kita bisa berhemat kalau kita tidak punya apa-apa?" Tanya adiknya, sunyi kembali mengambil alih. Mereka terpekur dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersedak kopinya ketika tiba-tiba Luhan memukul meja.

"Haahhhhh aku bisa gila."

"Kau memang tidak waras." Jongin menambahkan, dan mendapat tatapan bengis dari Luhan.

"Sebaiknya gunakan mulutmu untuk hal-hal yang berguna saja." Luhan kembali memukul meja —dihadiahi tatapan membunuh oleh karyawan lain yang terganggu.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara! Disini kau yang tidak pernah menggunakan mulutmu untuk hal berguna. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu soal—"

"Well, apa pertengkaran ini ingin sampai pada atasan?" Kyungsoo menyela sebelum Jongin berhasil mengakhiri kalimatnya. Lagipula siapa yang tahan mendengar keributan dipagi hari? Kecuali telinga mereka memang ingin tahu semua keluhan Luhan yang tidak ada habisnya, termasuk soal kamar mandinya yang bocor.

"Kami bukan konsultan pribadi yang setiap hari harus disuguhi oleh curhatan tidak bermutu milikmu itu, Xi Luhan. Dan bodohnya kau Kim Jongin, dirimu justru merespon setiap keluhannya. Dan akhirnya kalian harus terlibat perang mulut setiap hari tanpa ada yang ingin mengalah. Ini kantor! Bukan rumah kalian!" Kyungsoo berdiri angkuh didepan meja kedua lelaki yang terlibat perang mulut beberapa menit yang lalu itu dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan didada.

Luhan ternganga.

Jongin sama saja.

Sehun membersihkan kemeja putihnya yang terkena tumpahan kopi.

Karyawan lain melanjutkan pekerjaan; mereka tidak ingin makan gaji buta karena memilih menyaksikan adegan yang selalu sama setiap paginya. Buang waktu, tentu saja.

"Tapi ini tentang masa depanku dengan Sehun." Merasa namanya disebutkan, lelaki yang dimaksud menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Maksudmu?" Sehun memutar kursinya agar berhadapan dengan tambatan hatinya tersebut.

"Sejak aku masih berusia enam bulan, aku telah dijodohkan. Kau tahu, itu lelucon paling kejam yang pernah ada."

Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Menurut pengalamannya, orang-orang yang dikaruniai wajah rupawan biasanya dikutuk dengan tempramen yang sangat buruk, dan hal ini berlaku pada Luhan. Ia seret kursinya untuk mendekat dengan kursi milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kita tidak hidup didunia Telenovela, jangan takut untuk tidak bisa menghadapi semuanya. Aku selalu bersamamu." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan lelaki manis itu, membuat rona merah menghinggapi pipinya yang tirus.

Disamping mereka Jongin membuat gerakan seperti ingin muntah, sedangkan didepannya ada Kyungsoo yang tengah mencibir adegan 'Apa-apaan itu' yang Sehun dan Luhan pertontonkan.

"Aku kira masalah besar, tahunya tentang perjodohan, klasik sekali."

"Dasar pasangan aneh!"

Sehun dan Luhan tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka, Luhan menarik bibirnya sebal sedangkan Sehun melirik dari ekor matanya siapa saja manusia yang telah menyindir hubungan asmaranya dengan Luhan. Dasar maniak!

Suara ketukan high heels terdengar mendekat kearah ruang kerja mereka, mendengar dari langkahnya, sepertinya orang itu bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Dimana ruangan Chanyeol?" Sipemilik langkah ternyata seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna tosca dipadu padankan dengan bleezer abu-abu.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?" Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Apa aku perlu membuat janji dengan adikku sendiri? Beritahukan saja dimana ruangannya!"

Jongin tergagap. Oh, mengerikan juga wanita ini pikirnya.

"Mari saya antar."

.

.

.

.

Di dalam banyak perusahaan atau industri, posisi HRD atau bagian personalia merupakan salah satu bagian penting untuk kelangsungan hidup perusahaan. Sering kali posisi HRD dianggap sebagai nyawa dari suatu perusahaan, sehingga tak jarang posisi ini cenderung mendapat otoritas yang cukup tinggi dan dominan di posisi manajerial perusahaan dalam mengambil langkah atau kebijakan bagi para pekerjanya.

Hal ini yang dirasakan Chanyeol, ia kewalahan menyaring para pekerja yang tidak becus dan kompeten pada tugasnya. Baru menginjak angka dua bulan ia bergabung diperusahaan milik pamannya, ia sudah mendapat banyak masalah yang berarti.

HRD bertanggung jawab penuh dalam proses rekrutmen atau pencarian tenaga kerja, mulai dari mencari kandidat terbaik, melakukan sesi interview, sampai proses penyeleksian.

Tiga minggu yang lalu, ia berhasil memecat lima karyawan sekaligus yang tertangkap basah sedang membocorkan dokumen penting perusahaan kepada perusahaan induk yang berada di Tokyo. Chanyeol tak habis pikir, apa selama ini perusahaan tidak tahu bahwa mereka mempekerjakan seorang penguntit?

Sebagai gantinya, ia harus mencari lima orang Jobseeker dalam waktu dekat. Karena perusahaan tidak ingin ambil resiko jika mendadak terjadi rapat internal, sedangkan yang bertugas dibidang itu manusianya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Pasang iklan diinternet atau lakukan rekomendasi ke organisasi manapun mengenai perusahaan kita yang tengah mencari lima orang pekerja dalam waktu dekat." Chanyeol berbicara dibalik telepon dengan seorang pegawainya yang bertugas sebagai marketing.

"Bisa beritahu posisi apa saja yang tengah kita butuhkan?" Orang dibalik telepon menyahut dengan suara rendah, Chanyeol membuka dokumen riwayat seminggu yang lalu, disana ia menemukan jawabannya.

"Seorang sekretaris pribadi, dua orang manajer perhubungan, seorang sales manajer, dan seorang pengurus administrasi. Ingat! Perusahaan baru saja maju pitching dan menang tender, pastikan event ini mendapat banyak respon dari para Jobseeker diluaran sana secara finansial." Ia berucap seolah-olah si lawan bicara tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, dimengerti Chanyeol-ssi."

"Bagus, lakukan dengan benar." Ia menutup sambungan pertama kali.

Yoora masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk mengetuk pintu, karena pintu juga sudah terbuka. Ia melihat siluet tinggi itu memegangi kepalanya, menggeram dan hal semacamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoora bertanya setelah duduk didepan meja kerja adiknya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Aku dengar disekitar sini ada sebuah caffe yang baru buka, tertarik untuk berkunjung kesana?" Yoora menaik turunkan alisnya sembari tersenyum —idiot— menurut Chanyeol.

"Tidak buruk."

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya sesore ini Baekhyun telah membayar tagihan listrik —yang seperti kucing liar terpekik disakunya— ia pun dapat mendengar gumaman halus dari tagihan tersebut ketika ia berjalan-jalan. Tangannya yang diselipkan disaku meraup kocek terakhir dicelananya, cukup untuk membeli beberapa minuman dicaffe seberang jalan.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki caffe, ia dapat mencium aroma capuccino dipantry terdekat —ugh andai ia bisa berkunjung sesering mungkin untuk menikmati semua jenis arabica ditempat ini.

Lelaki berperawakan mungil itu berjalan kearah timur setelah melihat daftar harga yang sekiranya sesuai dengan beberapa lembaran disakunya. Sayangnya semua daftar harga ditempat —sialan— ini mencekik lehernya.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkan sesulit ini bernafas didunia." Ia bergumam setelah menyamankan bokongnya disalah satu kursi. Bahkan kursi itupun terlihat sangat mahal untuknya.

Dari arah berlawanan, Chanyeol tampak sibuk memainkan ponsel, didepannya Yoora tak berhenti berbicara membahas semua teman-temannya yang berprofesi model.

"Berhentilah noona, aku tidak tertarik dengan teman-temanmu." Chanyeol meringis kesal, Yoora berdesis sebal.

Wanita cantik itu menggerakkan matanya berselancar memandangi setiap sisi caffe, ia berdecak kagum pada ornamen ditempat ini. Interior yang mewah dan ellegant membuat caffe ini bertambah apik.

"Apa dia malaikat?" Yoora meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukan suatu kekeliruan. Ia menarik-narik jas Chanyeol untuk membuat adiknya mengikuti arah pandangnya, adiknya yang menyebalkan itu sempat menepis, namun Yoora masih gencar —bahkan lebih kuat— menarik Jas Chanyeol.

"Lihat lelaki yang duduk disana! Dia seperti malaikat." Mata Yoora berbinar jenaka mengagumi makhluk asing yang tengah memegangi kepalanya dikursi paling sudut. Chanyeol mau tidak mau memutuskan untuk mengalah, berharap kakaknya tidak sedang mengerjainya, awas saja kalau sempat itu terjadi.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa arti dari semua ini, tetapi ia tahu lelaki mungil itu tepat yang dibutuhkannya untuk meringankan kebosanannya dan memungkinkannya meninggalkan kantor tanpa merasa bersalah karena menghindari kewajibannya. Terkutuklah Yoora yang sudah menyuruhnya untuk melihat lelaki itu, sebab ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan jantungnya saat ini. Oh getarannya membuat Chanyeol hampir gila.

"Huwaa tubuhnya seperti bersinar." Yoora berubah menjadi manusia hiperbolis yang pernah ia kenal. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak melihat sinar ditubuh itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Yoora menangkup kedua tangannya seperti memohon, matanya masih berbinar-binar.

"Dia terlalu kecil untukmu. Bukankah kau mencari calon suami yang bertubuh tinggi sepertiku?"

"Bukan bodoh! Aku hanya mengaguminya, tidak bermaksud untuk mengencaninya atau bahkan menikah dengannya. Oh andai saja aku bisa membeli makhluk itu." Yoora menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan gemas.

"Ingin pertunjukkan menarik?" Chanyeol mengintrupsi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika ternyata dia seorang gay?"

"Mati saja kau!" Yoora memukul kepala Chanyeol menggunakan tasnya, wajahnya mengeras seperti batu mendengar sepenggal kalimat memuakkan itu lagi keluar dari bibir adiknya.

"Aaww! Kenapa kau sebringas ini?" Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang habis berbeturan dengan tas kakaknya, dan sialnya tas itu cukup keras.

"Hentikan delusi konyolmu itu Park Chanyeol, tidak semua lelaki disekelilingmu adalah gay." Yoora menunjuk-nunjuk wajah adiknya, ingin sekali ia membenturkan sekali lagi tas kesayangannya diwajah Chanyeol.

"Dengar, aku bahkan bisa membuat lelaki normal menjadi seorang gay."

"Wow, aku tidak tertarik untuk tahu."

"Sayangnya, kau harus tertarik." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya melempar senyum simpul sebelum meninggalkan kursinya. Yoora terbelalak tidak percaya, berharap Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun didepan matanya yang dapat membuatnya pingsan.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati kursi lelaki mungil yang mengenakan switter bulu —dua tahun ketinggalan mode— tersebut dengan langkah yang ringan dan yakin. Sepanjang ia berjalan, ia pun sempat melatih dirinya untuk membentuk senyum cassanova yang digunakannya untuk memikat semua gadis-gadis di Berlin.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" Ia meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada lelaki mungil yang tengah melihat jalanan dari balik jendela caffe.

Lelaki asing namun —sangat— mungil tersebut mengarahkan manik hazelnya menatap seseorang berperawakan tinggi dihadapannya. Ia kembali memandangi jalanan, tidak merasa tertarik pada orang tinggi itu.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mengizinkan, tapi aku akan tetap duduk." Chanyeol menarik kursi dan menyamankan diri diatasnya. Tentu saja siasat awalnya telah cacat besar, tetapi hal itu bisa dimaklumi jika orang amatir seperti dirinya yang menyusun rencana.

Lelaki misterius menurut Chanyeol itu belum bergeming, ia menebak bahwa lelaki itu tengah berada dalam masalah besar. Tatapannya kosong, Chanyeol bahkan tau ia tidak benar-benar tengah menyaksikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang sejak tadi.

"Ehem." Chanyeol berdehem, "Kau tidak terlihat tengah memesan sesuatu."

"Jika kau ingin duduk, duduk saja. Jangan ajak aku berbicara."

"Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu pada semua orang yang baru kau temui?" Chanyeol sempat terkejut sebelumnya mendapat respon kurang mengenakkan dari lelaki itu, namun ia tak ingin menyerah, paling tidak ia ingin terlihat menang dimata Yoora.

"Kau mengenakan Jas, itu artinya kau orang kantoran. Lebih baik balik kekantormu dan urus perusahaan, jangan urus masalahku." Ucapnya masih melihat keluar jendela.

"Ya benar, aku seorang HRD. Tapi ini jam istirahat, dan tidak ada salahnya aku berada disini." Chanyeol berbicara dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari wajah lelaki itu, perlu diakuinya bahwa ia cukup cantik. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa pipi orang itu pasti sangat lembut.

"Kau seorang apa?" Lelaki itu berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan mendadak.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Katakan saja, aku tidak mendengarnya tadi." Desak lelaki itu.

"Aku seorang HRD?" Chanyeol menjawab ragu, ia kurang yakin bahwa itu jawaban yang diinginkan lelaki tersebut.

"HRD?! Apa —maksudku, diperusahaanmu apakah ada lowongan? Apa kalian membutuhkan seorang pekerja tambahan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Sulit dipercaya, lelaki yang tadi bermuram durja mengganti mimik wajahnya dengan senyum terlampau lebar. "Apa ada lowongan untukku? Aku tidak masalah ditempatkan sebagai tukang bersih-bersih sekalipun."

"Eng —tunggu!" Chanyeol menjeda sebentar, "Apa masalahmu adalah mencari kerja?"

"Begitulah. Tuan, aku tahu sebelumnya aku bersikap kurang sopan, tapi bisakah kau mempekerjakanku? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan." Lelaki itu terlihat jelas sedang memohon, dan Chanyeol bersumpah ia bahkan tidak dapat menolak.

"Kenapa memanggilku tuan? Apa aku sudah terlihat setua itu? Panggil saja aku Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol." Ia memberikan tangannya keudara untuk dijabat oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi, aku Baekhyun." Lelaki itu membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Apa kau bisa mengurus dokumen keuangan?"

"Tentu bisa. Aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik saat kuliah jurusan administrasi." Lelaki itu, Baekhyun, tersenyum manis dengan anggukan terlampau yakin. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah cara mendapatkan uang secepat mungkin, agar ia bisa membayar tagihan listrik dan mengirim Jongdae ke Eton.

"Mulai besok kau bisa masuk kerja, aku membebaskanmu dari sesi wawancara. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati. Jadi Baekhyun, selamat bekerja. Fighting!"

Ditempat lain, Yoora pingsan saat melihat lelaki yang disebutnya malaikat itu memeluk Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

.

.

.

.

A/n : YEHETT! Akhirnya Chanbaek take selca dan diaplod ke Instagraaamm \(´▽`)/ aduh sorry readers aku terlalu bersemangat xD

Senang banget ya, akhirnya sekian lama berdoa(?) Mereka share photo juga. Malah ekspresinya Chanyeol ambigu lagi, apaan jilat-jilat pistol begitu? Aku kan jadi mikir itu pistol digantiin sama *piipp* nya Baekhyun wkwkwkwk /digampar bolak-balik/

Dan #HappyWuYifanDay Selamat Ulang tahun Kris:)

Chapter 1 nya aku apdet cepat kan? Padahal aku termasuk author yang suka ngaret :D tapi karena —lagi-lagi— selcanya Chanbaek, aku jadi semangat nulis dan selebrasiin ini ke Chanbaek shipper yang lain. Hope you like it :D

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 2

P Y D

Genre : Drama Romance

Pairing : Chanbaek sligh EXO pairing

Rate : T (Semi M)

Summary : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlibat hubungan kerja yang mengantarkan mereka pada; obsesi, harta, kedudukan, asmara dan seks. Diwarnai pertengkaran Jongin dan Luhan yang konyol, Kyungsoo sipemburu dolar, dan Sehun yang berwajah datar.

[Chapter 2]

.

.

.

.

—Jangan berusaha menarik perhatian seorang lelaki sampai kau benar-benar yakin tentang identitasnya. Sebab tidak selamanya lelaki dapat dipercaya—

Baekhyun tidak melihat keduanya pada Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu jelas orang baik-baik dan identitasnya sudah ia ketahui sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Disinilah Baekhyun kini, dirumah Chanyeol. Dirinya telah menawarkan jasa untuk membantu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kakaknya ketika pingsan dicaffe untuk dibawa kedalam mobil; namun tiba-tiba hujan yang entah datang darimana muncul untuk membasahi mereka —tentu Chanyeol tahu situasi, ia pun balik menawarkan tumpangan.

Tapi tak semulus rencana awal, dirinya kemudian ditawan oleh keluarga Park untuk bermalam dirumah mereka. Setidaknya Baekhyun perlu berbangga diri karena ia mendapat kesan yang baik dari keluarga Calon atasannya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, ibu dan Jongdae pasti sudah gelap-gelapan dirumah." Baekhyun berkata lirih tanpa tahu kepada siapa ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa mereka harus gelap-gelapan?" Nyonya Park bertanya diikuti oleh seluruh mata menatap kearahnya. Baekhyun tergagap, tidak seharusnya ia kelepasan seperti tadi. Hal yang paling mungkin dilakukannya adalah berdusta, mengatakan Jongdae tidak sengaja merusak semua saklar lampu.

Semua? Tidak, itu berlebihan.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya untuk pertama kali.

"Ah—iya?" Baekhyun tersentak, bahkan ketika Chanyeol membuyarkan pikirannya, ia belum menemukan alibi apapun untuk berkelit. Sumpah demi Zeus, ia tidak ingin berbohong diawal pertemuannya dengan keluarga ini. Karena bisa saja, masalah kecil tidak akan ada habisnya jika ia membuat kebohongan yang lain. "Aku terlambat membayar tagihan listrik." Ia bergumam tertunduk, menatap lantai kamar Yoora dengan gusar. Ia telah memikirkan semuanya tidak sampai semenit yang lalu bahwa ia harus berkata jujur.

Jujur adalah yang paling benar didunia ini, walau orang paling jujur sekalipun akan mendapat masalah besar atas sikap baik tersebut.

Seluruh orang yang ada disana; kecuali Yoora yang masih pingsan, berpikir keras dengan kalimat Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mengira mungkin ia bodoh karena telah membuat keluarga ini mengetahui kehidupannya begitu saja.

"Apa kami bisa membantu?" Tuan Park angkat bicara, pria tua itu, oh Baekhyun ingin mencium kakinya dan berkata 'Kau bisa membantuku dengan uangmu, sangat bisa' tapi ia masih memiliki harga diri —sebenarnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan kasta untuk saat ini saja. Baekhyun tahu kalimat itu tulus adalah sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan, apalagi untuk dirinya yang memang tengah mengemis pertolongan, tak ada alasan apapun untuk menolaknya bukan?

Tetapi, apakah ia tidak seperti berhutang budi?!

"Aku masih ingin berusaha dulu untuk mendapatkan uang, terima kasih untuk tawaranmu tuan, mungkin aku bisa menerimanya dilain waktu." Baekhyun menunduk sopan. Tak ada yang tahu gejolak macam apa yang menghantam hatinya saat kalimat penolakan itu meluncur bebas dari belah bibirnya.

Andai ia bisa menerima, pikirnya.

"Aku tahu orang-orang sepertimu sering menolak bantuan orang-orang seperti kami. Tapi bisakah kau menganggap kami tidak dari sudut pandang seperti itu?" Tanya nyonya Park retoris.

Baekhyun menjadi gagap untuk menjawabnya.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan semuanya sejak tadi, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak seperti orang yang sembarangan. Ia menaruh simpati dan harga diri yang tinggi atas lelaki mungil itu, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menolak sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tahu persisnya Baekhyun memohon untuk dipekerjakan diperusahaannya. Bukankah karena ia benar-benar menginginkan uang segera? Dan tentang tagihan listrik yang sudah habis masa tenggangnya, masihkah Baekhyun ingin menutup-nutupi semuanya?

"Bagaimana dengan pemotongan gaji?" Chanyeol menyuarakan pikirannya, mendapat tatapan penuh minat oleh ketiga orang disana.

"Maksudmu?"

"Anggap saja ini tawaran seperti kau sedang meminjam uang perusahaan, gunakan uang itu untuk membayar tagihan listrik atau kebutuhanmu selama sebulan, nanti aku akan memotong gajimu. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol telah memilih-milih kalimatnya agar keluar dengan sopan dan tidak menyinggung perasaan lelaki itu.

"Apa boleh begitu?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu.

"Tentu, aku akan mengaturnya untukmu jika kau mau." Balas Chanyeol yakin. Ia melihat Baekhyun ingin memeluknya kembali seperti dicaffe, tapi Chanyeol segera memberi peringatan melalui matanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya pingsan—yeah, jika mereka juga hiperbolis dan sama homophobic nya seperti Yoora.

"Aku benar-benar diberkati." Baekhyun berseru senang, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas yang setimpal dengan ini?" Tak perlu ditutupi, air mukanya menjelaskan bagaimana ia tengah bersuka cita.

"Kau bisa membalasnya dengan datang kerumah ini sesering mungkin." Nyonya Park menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun, wanita tua itu nyaris tersentak mengetahui pipi tersebut sangat lembut untuk ukuran lelaki dewasa.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti arti sentuhan itu, tapi ia merasakan kulit belianya merona. Dalam waktu tidak sampai satu jam, keluarga ini telah memberikan kehangatan yang berbeda padanya. Baekhyun pasti akan merindukan suasana keluarga ini lagi jika ia tidak berkunjung kemari selama seminggu.

"Ya sudah pulanglah, biar Chanyeol yang mengantarmu." Tuan Park memberikan lengan Baekhyun untuk digamit Chanyeol agar puteranya itu mengantarkannya pulang. Sebagai lelaki yang menyukai sesama lelaki, jelas ini tidak boleh dilakukan sesering mungkin, dan sialnya telapak tangan Baekhyun sangat lembut. Chanyeol ragu-ragu melakukannya.

"Kami akan membayar tagihan listrik terlebih dahulu." Lelaki bersuara baritone tersebut berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya sebelum menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya.

.

Chanyeol tidak terlihat ingin kehilangan pesona, dirinya memilih untuk mengendarai Lamborghini Aventador miliknya untuk mengantar Baekhyun, mengingat cuaca malam ini sangat mendukung untuk dirinya tampak keren. Ia biasa menggunakan aset kesayangannya itu jika hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga.

Saat mengantar Baekhyun pulang, Chanyeol merasa hidupnya menjadi jelas. Berbeda ketika dirinya sekolah di Berlin, ia lebih seperti mengambang daripada benar-benar menjalani hidup. Ia kehilangan semangat, tahu ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya tetapi tidak puas dengan pilihan-pilihan yang ada.

Hidupnya telah memperoleh arah baru, untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu dua tahun lebih, ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Ia menginginkan seseorang.

Ia menginginkan Baekhyun!

Chanyeol telah terpikat pada lelaki itu setelah sore ini, terpesona dan terobsesi hingga ingin menikahinya. Sesuatu yang aneh dan ajaib pun terjadi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah lelaki homoseksual seperti dirinya.

Ugh, yeah!

Chanyeol ingin memutar-mutar mobil kesayangannya kemudian membuat jejak dijalanan bertuliskan 'Will you marry me?!'

Tetapi ia belum cukup gila, karena kenyataan tak seindah itu, yang ada ia hanya akan membentur trotoar jika nekat memutar-mutar mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seorang gay?" Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada seseorang dikursi penumpang untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup, bingung untuk menjawab juga malu untuk mengakui.

"Aku diposisi yang tidak menguntungkan." Baekhyun berkomentar.

"Seperti?"

"Beberapa wanita hanya akan melihatmu karena bau dolar ditubuhmu. Sedangkan aku? Mereka melakukan hal yang berbeda. Ya, jika kau mengerti."

"Kau benar. Mereka terlalu memikirkan masa depan hanya dengan uang dan uang, lalu mereka membalas dengan memberikan keturunan, namun semua itu juga tidak terlepas dari biaya sepanjang hidupnya." Chanyeol berucap seraya memutar stir kearah kanan ketika tiba dipersimpangan.

"Dan karena itu aku tidak menginginkan wanita." Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Sangat jelas."

"Aku tidak bisa menghidupi mereka dengan harta yang berlimpah, sebab aku punya ibu dan adik yang wajib dibahagiakan daripada memikirkan biaya salon wanita." Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dua pasang mata itu berbenturan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun dapat menilai dan menghafal wajah orang ini dengan cepat. Surai berwarna hitam legam dengan potongan Messy, iris berhiaskan dua batu obsidian yang menyorot tegas, dagu yang menukik tajam pada rahang, serta bibir yang—

Baiklah, Baekhyun tidak akan melanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

"Rumahmu sudah terlihat terang." Chanyeol melepas selt bet miliknya ketika mesim mobil telah padam didepan rumah petak kediaman keluarga Byun, ia curi satu pandangan kearah lelaki bertubuh kecil dikursi penumpang.

"Aku benar-benar akan bekerja keras untuk menggantinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu dan adikku gelap-gelapan lagi." Baekhyun justru berbeda mengekspresikan kebahagiannya, lelaki berwajah cantik ini lebih memilih untuk menangis menerima berkat yang diterimanya hari ini.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat dengan ringan mengusak surai lembut tersebut.

Baekhyun menyeka butiran bening dari almondnya, "Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok pagi." Ia mengulum senyum lalu membungkuk bentuk rasa hormat.

"Karena besok hari pertama kau masuk kerja, biar aku yang menjemputmu untuk berangkat kekantor bersama."

"Apa itu tidak terdengar merepotkan?" Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya canggung.

"Aku tidak akan menawarkan tumpangan jika merasa direpotkan."

Keduanya tertawa lepas, walau tawa Baekhyun terdengar lebih merdu dan renyah. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan, namun malam jelas menampakkan hal sebaliknya, mereka harus menghentikan itu sekarang dengan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah dan Chanyeol pergi dari sana.

Something happened for the first time.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah rapi dipagi hari dalam balutan kemeja Japan Drill, Jas Chambray denim dan Celana Kain High Twist yang senada dengan warna Jas mungilnya. Ia bersenandung kecil menyambut pagi yang menurutnya penuh berkah ini —alasan lain karena ibunya mau repot-repot memandikan Jongdae.

"Sana pakai bajumu! Jangan menatapku seperti itu atau kubuat matamu bergelinding." Baekhyun menangkap siluet adiknya dari bias cermin, ia tidak perlu sungkan untuk mengatakan bagaimana menyebalkannya tatapan anak 15 tahun itu.

"Berapa banyak parfume yang kau semprotkan hyung?! Aku seperti mencium bau Caplin disini." Tanya Jongdae sarkatis sembari melepas handuknya begitu saja, Baekhyun dapat melihat bokong rata adiknya berhiaskan memar biru kehijauan yang masih tertinggal sejak insiden dikamar mandi dua hari yang lalu.

"Hidungmu bermasalah, ini wangi Cendana bodoh!" Baekhyun memasang Jam guccy dilengannya —Jam termahal yang pernah dibelinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Tetap saja wangi bunga yiang-yiang yang terbaik."

"Jika kau bersedia memetiknya di Madagaskar lakukan saja, aku akan meramunya untukmu." Baekhyun mencibir didepan cermin, dilihat Jongdae tidak berkomentar, ia pun menyisir kembali rambutnya untuk kali ketiga.

Adapun yang hendak dikatakan Baekhyun luruh menjadi tawa ketika Jongdae memakai seragam yang penuh tambalan disana-sini. Membuat anak itu bertambah konyol saja.

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu segera, dan bilang pada ibu berhenti menambal celana itu lagi atau kau akan menjadi bulanan teman-temanmu disekolah." Baekhyun memegangi perutnya setelah puas menertawai penampilan adiknya.

Maka Jongdae hanya menghela nafas untuk pagi ini saat ia membenarkan apa yang Baekhyun cemaskan tentang sekolahnya serta teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih hafal dengan benar. Saat ia keluar caffe kemarin sore dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengendarai Veyron super sport, lalu ketika Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang tadi malam, Baekhyun tahu yang dinaikinya adalah Lamborghini —tapi ia kurang yakin untuk mengatakan itu keluaran terbaru; Aventador.

Lalu kini ia tidak salah lihat mobil apa yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya?!

Damn, itu Mercedes-Benz yang dibandrol US$ 37.285. Bahkan Baekhyun tak pandai menyebut setiap angkanya karena terlalu menakjubkan.

Pagi ini, ia mulai merasa kurang percaya diri untuk memulai hari. Entahlah.

"Kau terlihat lebih mempersiapkan diri dari yang kubayangkan." Chanyeol melemparkan pujian ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearahnya, lelaki itu terlihat lebih rapi dari perkiraannya.

"Aku akan menyesal tidak berpenampilan rapi jika aku tahu lebih dulu bahwa sebuah Mercedez yang menjemputku pagi ini." Baekhyun berkelakar didepan Chanyeol dengan memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, untuk seseorang yang telah mempersiapkan diri, silahkan masuk."

.

.

.

.

Jongin menemukan kebosanan pada dokumen-dokumen diatas meja kerjanya. Setahunya, ia telah mengerjakan bahkan hampir menyelesaikan separuh dari dokumen-dokumen tersebut, tapi pagi ini ia mendapati tumpukan mereka dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak.

Ia mencurigai Luhan yang mejanya terlihat bersih.

"Jadi begitukah caramu menghibur diri?! Dengan memberikan bebanmu kepada orang lain?! Kau tahu kan aku sudah bekerja keras kemarin, lalu kenapa kau membuat mejaku penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen sedangkan mejamu bersih begitu saja?!" Lelaki berkulit tan itu berdiri seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan yang tengah berbicara ringan dengan Sehun.

"Hei! Hei! Kau tidak bisa berbicara seenakmu. Aku dan Sehun telah menghabiskan malam dikantor hingga larut untuk menyelesaikan dokumen milik kami masing-masing. Dan perlu kuingatkan, aku tidak sepicik itu." Luhan terprovokator untuk membantah. Ia akan menyerang Jongin jika saja Sehun tak segera menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Berhenti menuduh kekasihku, Jongin. Sekarang taruh bokongmu dikursi lalu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merusak pagi kami." Sehun memerintah dengan nada berbahaya, Jongin langsung menoleh padanya.

"Kau tidak bilang begitu jika Luhan yang salah!"

Kedua lengan Sehun menjadi selurus tongkat dikedua sisi tubuhnya karena menahan amarah, "Memang, tapi dia tidak pernah menuduh-nuduh orang lain. Seharusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada tetanggamu!" Sehun secara cepat menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk Kyungsoo disebelah kanan meja Jongin.

"Apa? Aku? Kenapa sekarang aku yang dikambing hitamkan? Aku tidak bisa terima ini." Kyungsoo bertindak seperti tengah protes, tapi wajahnya mengkhianatinya, dan suaranya bergetar seolah-olah memang dia lah pelakunya.

"Kau tahu? Aku melihat kebohongan diwajahmu!" Jongin berjalan mendekat dengan gerakan mengintimidasi, Kyungsoo dengan refleks mundur dan menabrak kursinya. Ia lalu terduduk tanpa perencanaan, karena kursinya tetaplah kursinya, benda itu seperti tahu siapa tuannya, sehingga ia seolah-olah bertindak tidak ingin Kyungsoo terjatuh.

"Dan kulihat mejamu juga bersih, bukankah kau pulang lebih awal? Aku melihat masih ada beberapa tumpukan dokumen diatas meja kemarin." Mata Jongin menelannya bulat-bulat, lelaki mungil itu tak dapat bergerak dikursinya.

"Ba—baiklah, me—memang aku pelakunya." Kyungsoo memasang cengiran gugup, matanya tersenyum dan gusi berwarna pink miliknya terlihat begitu lucu ketika ia tersenyum—senyum aneh, by the way.

"Hahhhh, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah, tahu begini ia tidak perlu menuduh pasangan aneh itu. Kini dirinya sendiri yang malu.

"Ayolah Jongin, tidak ada salahnya membantuku bukan? Aku akan menganggapmu junior yang baik karena telah menolongku." Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alis matanya terlihat tengah membujuk, sedangkan Jongin ber-rolling eyes didepannya.

"Jadi kau menganggap dirimu seniorku? Kau bahkan baru 25 tahun."

"Dan kau masih 24 tahun." Jawabnya seolah-olah perbedaannya begitu besar.

"Oke, dengan satu syarat. Kau harus mentraktirku!" Jongin memaksa satu sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, tetapi ia merasa senyumnya itu tidak menyakinkan, karena justru Kyungsoo terbelalak didepannya.

"A—aku tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak." Kyungsoo merengut dikursinya, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun terkikik melihat lelaki pelit itu tengah diperas oleh rekan kerjanya.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan berbaik hati juga untuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen ini." Jongin mencibir dari sudut matanya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit orang itu, lalu melipat kedua tangannya, terlalu larut dalam pikiran untuk menunjukkan lebih banyak belas kasihan. "Mentraktir Jongin tidak akan membuatmu jatuh miskin. Anggap saja hal itu sebagai kencan pertama kalian."

"APA?!" Lantas kedua orang yang dimaksud berteriak tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Metzo Company, Baekhyun membaca tulisan besar dibadan gedung perusahaan barunya. Ia turun bersamaan dengan Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu mobil. Ia berdecak kagum dalam hati; bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin dilihat rendahan jika terlalu memuji gedung ini didepan lelaki jangkung itu. Dengan demikian, ia hanya berdehem ketika Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

"Kita masuk sekarang?"

"Kau tidak meletakkan mobilmu dulu kegarasi?" Baekhyun menunjuk jalan masuk kendaraan. Disana terdapat petunjuk jalan untuk memarkirkan mobil.

"Tidak perlu, mobil ini akan dipakai oleh Kris sebentar lagi." Chanyeol memulai langkah, dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kris?"

"Kris pewaris tunggal perusahaan ini. Dia sepupu jauh keluargaku, awalnya diantara kedua orangtua kami hanya terjadi relasi bisnis, tapi Tuan Wu mengangkatku menjadi keponakannya." Jelas Chanyeol ketika mereka telah sampai didepan Lobi.

'Pewaris tunggal?' Baekhyun membatin. Ia mungkin akan mendapat keuntungan jika mampu menjerat hati si Marquis itu. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa telah beruntung dipekerjakan diperusahaan ini dengan tidak banyak persyaratan seperti Jobseeker yang lain. Senyumnya terkembang miring memikirkan semuanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah—ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ringan, walau ia yakin tadi Baekhyun terlihat aneh.

Perusahaan ini lumayan megah, Baekhyun melihat interior yang direnovasi dengan dinding berwarna gray kombinasi cream, nampak kompleks dengan set tangga rata berlubang, pola cahaya menarik disekitar gedung. Baekhyun bahkan langsung berpikir bahwa efek cahaya itu dapat menyesuaikan dengan perubahan musim.

Suprastruktur bangunan ini dibentuk oleh sebuah platform yang berputar diatas empat lantai dan tetap terbuka satu sama lain, memungkinkan untuk interkoneksi luas ruang diseluruh kantor.

Kisi-kisi jendela kaca transparan secara otomatis memutar pada bagian luar bangunan yang memungkinkan Cahaya masuk kedalam, menyediakan berbagai ekawarna dengan lingkungan interior.

Dengan memanipulasi sinar matahari, seluruh pekerja menjadi sadar akan berlalunya waktu dengan bergantinya hari. Balai X-Zona dihubungkan dengan sebuah tangga yang membantu mempromosikan komunikasi interdispliner dan kerjasama antar pekerja dengan ruang kerja mereka.

"Itu Kris." Chanyeol mengintrupsi seseorang disebelahnya untuk melihat lelaki tinggi didepan meraka—kurang lebih sepuluh meter— yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, dunianya seperti dikontrol oleh waktu dan semua pergerakan manusia disekitarnya seolah-olah mematung. Ia selalu tahu bahwa seorang Marquis akan selalu terlihat berkelas, terlebih lelaki yang disebut bernama Kris itu memiliki tubuh tinggi proporsional seperti Chanyeol. Ia merasa tidak yakin tengah berada diantara dua lelaki tinggi yang penuh pesona.

Chanyeol melempar kunci mobilnya begitu saja, seperti relasi —atasan dan bawahan— tidak pernah terjadi diantara keduanya. Baekhyun kemudian sadar, hubungan lain dari kedua lelaki ini adalah sepupu jauh yang tak sedarah.

"Mangsamu?" Kris menyeringai tampan.

"Calon." Jawab Chanyeol tak kalah memasang senyum mengerikan. Baekhyun meneguk liurnya untuk hal mendebarkan barusan. Apa tadi? Mangsa? Calon? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Jadi dia yang akan menjadi sekretaris pribadiku?" Mata tajam bak seekor elang itu menatap Baekhyun intens dengan sorot sulit diartikan, ia lebih banyak menampakkan senyum geli daripada bersikap berwibawa pada —calon— karyawannya.

"Tadinya aku ingin merekomendasikan dia kebidang administrasi, tapi sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkan." Balas Chanyeol bergidik menunggu respon lelaki pirang itu. Ia melirik sesekali pemuda mungil disebelahnya dengan ekor mata yang bergerak lincah.

Lain dengan mereka, lain lagi dengan Baekhyun. Dirinya mendapat kesan teraneh bahwa kedua lelaki tinggi itu sedang memainkan semacam tipu daya terhadapnya.

"Kris-ssi." Baekhyun memberanikan diri menjeda mereka, berharap ia mampu menghapus semua jejak kefrustasian dari suaranya. "Aku telah memikirkan sepanjang malam untuk menjadi pengurus administrasi saja."

Kris mendekat dan menjangkau lalu menyentuh dagu lelaki mungil itu, "Entah bagaimana, Baekhyun-ssi, aku mendapat perasaan kalau kau dapat menggodaku tanpa akhir jika kau mau."

Baekhyun terkesiap dan berhenti bernafas. Tidak ada seorang lelaki manapun yang pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya, apalagi sampai menyentuhnya seperti itu.

"Bukankah begitu menurutmu?" Kris melempar pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol yang menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan atasannya itu dengan senyum mengembang, namun dimata Baekhyun senyum kedua lelaki ini sangat aneh dan mengerikan.

Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah kehilangan pesonanya, walau ia nyaris hampir dilecehkan—ya, itupun jika Kris sudi— tapi ia tetap bersikap tenang.

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Chanyeol bertanya disebelahnya. Berniat ingin membuyar kecanggungan, ia memeluk bahu mungil lelaki itu. Dirinyapun dapat merasakan bahwa Baekhyun telah menegang.

Dan yang tak diketahui oleh Baekhyun adalah, kedua lelaki tinggi itu saling pandang penuh arti.

"Ah Baek—maksudku Baekhyun-ssi, aku ada urusan dengan Kris. Kau bisa naik melalui tangga itu menuju ruang pengurus administrasi, katakan pada salah satu pegawai disana posisimu dipindahkan menjadi sekretaris Presdir." Chanyeol menangkap ekspressi bingung dari wajah puppy didepannya, tak ingin membuat lelaki mungil itu kebingungan, ia segera melanjutkan, "Atau kau bisa naik ketangga yang itu menuju ruang pegawai marketing. Katakan pada salah satu dari mereka bahwa aku mencari kandidat lain untuk menggantikan posisimu dipengurus administrasi."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu, bagaimanapun ia masih tidak mengerti dengan bentuk gedung ini. Bagaimana jika ia justru tersesat? Dan mengapa pula Chanyeol tiba-tiba memiliki urusan dengan Kris?

Sekelebat kemungkinan paling baik terlintas dibenaknya.

Kenapa tidak? Kenapa ia harus bergantung pada Chanyeol? Ia adalah orang yang bisa melakukan apapun sendiri, itu yang terakhir ia temukan pada dirinya. Ia adalah orang yang memiliki intelijen yang tinggi, bertanya saja apa salahnya?!

Dan lagipula, hey! Sekretaris Presdir! Tidak adakah yang lebih gila dari itu?! Ia baru masuk kerja hari ini, dan sudah menerima posisi paling menguntungkan. Mungkin saja Jobseeker diluaran sana tengah iri pada keberuntungannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ah—ya? Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi, aku mengerti." Ia mengulas senyum manis kepada kedua lelaki tinggi itu seraya merundukkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah menaikki tangga menuju ruang pengurus Marketing.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa diabetes hanya dengan melihat senyumnya." Kris berkelakar, disebelahnya Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan membawa langkahnya mengimbangi langkah milik Kris.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika seorang Kris Wu sipewaris tunggal Metzo Company memiliki niat busuk pada sekretaris barunya?" Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawa, namun tawa itu meledak keluar darinya dalam bentuk dengusan keras. Ketika ia berhasil mengendalikan diri, ia berujar, "Sekretarismu itu adalah Calon istri yang kuinginkan."

"Apa?" Giliran Kris yang tertawa menghina, "Kupikir kau tidak akan sejauh itu Park. Lalu kau membicarakan omong kosong didepanku saat ini padahal kau belum mengenal dirinya dengan baik. Sungguh ini tidak lucu." Kris menjatuhkan gelas cocktail nya ketika lelaki tinggi itu menelannya dalam satu tegukkan cairan beralkohol tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu jika kau tidak ingin percaya, aku hanya ingin kau menjalankan rencana ini dengan apa yang telah kuintrupsikan." Chanyeol menyambar botol lain bermerk Brendy disebelah cocktail milik Kris.

Mereka tengah berada disebuah Pub untuk menikmati beberapa gelas minuman mahal itu.

Alkohol dipagi hari?!

Jangan tanyakan seberapa gila mereka jika sudah diluar kantor.

"Aku tidak lupa." Lelaki tinggi disebelahnya menyahut, "Dia lebih cantik dari perkiraanku. Pantas saja kau melibatkanku dalam kasus ini. Kau tahu Park Chanyeol? Orang pendiam seperti dirimulah yang paling berbahaya dan licik."

"Aku?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya, "Aku sama sekali tidak pendiam."

"Mungkin tidak, tapi kau memilih kata-katamu dengan bijaksana."

"Yeah—well, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kelicikanku akan mencurangimu?" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Mungkin aku berpikir saat ini kau tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu, tapi bagaimana dengan suatu saat?"

Chanyeol bersikap 'awas' dengan kalimat Kris. Apa sekarang sepupu jauhnya ini mencurigainya?

"Kris," Chanyeol berucap lunak, ia naikkan kedua alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa-yang-baru-saja-kau-katakan?'

"Kupikir kau tidak mungkin mencurangiku walaupun suatu saat, sudahlah jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Baekhyun?" Lelaki penyandang marga Park itu berhasil mengalihkan topik, terlihat jelas karena Kris tidak mengeluarkan protes.

"Dia tidak semudah kelihatannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol, idemu ini cukup gila, bagaimana jika dia justru tertarik padaku?" Kris memasang tampang paling menyebalkan, membuat tangan Chanyeol gatal ingin menghajar wajah itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Paling tidak aku meninggalkan beberapa luka memar diwajahmu jika hal itu terjadi."

Kris tahu itu hanya gurauan, maka ia hanya meneguk cocktailnya lagi dalam tenang.

"Apa aku mendapat keuntungan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Melakukan seks dengannya."

"Aku tahu, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya Kris."

"Hahaha wajahmu jelek sekali jika ditekuk seperti itu Chanyeol, baiklah, aku ingin Fisker karma mu."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

.

.

.

.

A/n: Aku jawab beberapa pertanyaan secara universal aja ya.

Pertama, untuk yang nanya apa Baekhyun itu Gay, Chapter ini udah terjawabkan? alasannya karena dia gak pernah didekatin sama wanita/gadis, aku bikin disini semua perempuan disekitar mereka itu matre (aku gak bermaksud menjatuhkan perempuan, karena aku juga perempuan, ini hanya kepentingan cerita) Kalau Chanyeol, Kris, HunHan dan Kaisoo, mereka semua Gay karena hormon mereka berbeda dari lelaki normal kebanyakan. Untuk Baekhyun disini dia mungkin masih bisa dibilang gay karena memang dia ngenes banget gak ada perempuan yang mau ngencani dia xD

Kedua, soal Jongdae, mental dia itu labil, jadi kadang dia autis, kadang dia normal, kadang juga dia jenius. Untuk penyakit sih, dia cuma indigo doang, gak gila dan gak syndrom.

Ketiga, moment Chanbaek. Disini mereka belum terlalu banyak moment, karena aku masih harus menjelaskan pendeskripsian tentang kantor, kehidupan diluar kantor mereka, dan beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam cerita. Karena aku merasa itu perlu biar alurnya lebih jelas. Tapi untuk chapter depan moment mereka udah mulai bertebaran kok ^^ /kibar bendera Chanbaek/

Keempat, buat salah satu readers (aku gak sebutin namanya demi privasi) yang khawatirin Baekhyun itu lemah, tenang aja, aku gak suka sama karakter cengeng, menurutku itu terlalu sinetron, apalagi untuk ukuran laki-laki, jelas itu gak masuk logika. So, Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun. Dia itu bitchy dimataku ahahaha /disantet bitchyun/

Kelima, untuk yang udah ngasih saran aku ngucapin makasih. Tapi jujur, aku udah mikirin alur sama plotnya dari awal sampai akhir, dan aku berusaha buat tetap konsisten sama apa yang udah aku pikirkan.

Keenam, apa itu Eton? Aku kira udah pada tau :D Eton itu sekolah Asrama Independen khusus laki-laki di Inggris, letaknya di Britania Raya. Siswanya berusia 13 sampai 18 tahun. Program belajarnya itu lebih dikhususkan pada keagamaan, sekolah asrama ini cukup terkenal padahal kayak Winchester College di Inggris dan Hogwart (sekolah sihirnya Harry Potter)

Ketujuh, aku ganti Summary nya :D aku cuma merasa kurang comersial aja sama summary yang lama untuk sesuatu yang berbau Chapter.

Terakhir, Makasih buat yang udah Review /kecup satu-satu/ kalian selalu berhasil jadi moodboster :)

Buat yang favorite/follow juga makasih ya, lain kali muncul dikotak review ya say?! Aku gak berharap pujian kok, karena segala puji bukan milik manusia. Aku cuma pengen tau respon kalian aja :)

Thanks to :

[Septhaca], [CussonsBaekBy], [Brida96], [Shouda Shikaku], [YOONA], [BubblePororo], [ .921025], [urichanbaekhunhan], [Ohmypcy], [SehunLuhan], [Ririan], [Special Bubble], [KyusungChanbaek], [Mela querer chanbaekyeol], [JonginDO], [Secret angel], [Guyliner], [chanchanhwang], [ParkbyunieTut92], [KyungMiie], [Ichi Bee], [LSA Princess Of EXO Planet]

See ya~


	4. Chapter 3

A/n :

Terima kasih buat beberapa author yang sudah berkenan memberi kritikan membangun pada Chapter kemarin, dan terima kasih juga karena sudah menjalin hubungan baik denganku :)

Last, maaf untuk typo yang ditemukan dalam cerita ini, walau aku selalu mencoba meniadakannya...

.

.

.

.

"Jika aku Pria terakhir dimuka bumi—"

"Diam, Jongin. Kau sudah mengatakannya sepuluh kali kemarin malam."

"Cukup dengarkan! Jika aku pria terakhir dimuka bumi, apa—"

"Iya, Iya. Aku sudah tahu." Ini Sehun, dengan pemikirannya yang manusiawi. Mari kita dengarkan pendapat kekasihnya, Xi Luhan, yang masih dipertanyakan titik kemanusiaannya.

"Kubilang diam! Jika aku Pria terakhir dimuka bumi—"

"Kau ingin berhenti jadi seorang pengklepto?!" Ini sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dipercaya keluar dari mulut Luhan. Tumben sekali pikirannya terbuka.

"Bisa kalian diam dan biarkan aku bicara?" Jongin tak habis pikir bagaimana makhluk bermuka dua seperti mereka bisa sangat rimpung. Omong-omong bermuka dua, Luhan sungguh cetak biru dewa Janus kalau bisa disebut. Sedangkan Sehun, diluar sana ia mempertahankan sikap dingin yang luar biasa, bahkan ia mengacuhkan lelucon Jongin ditengah orang banyak, membuat Jongin tak lebih dari patung humoris yang tidak tahu cara melucu.

Dan lihatlah disini, mereka —pasangan aneh— telah berhasil membuat Jongin menjadi orang paling menyedihkan karena tidak dapat mengakhiri kalimatnya sejak tadi. Padahal dengan wajah tampan milik Jongin, ia bisa saja menjatuhkan satu persatu hati kaum hawa. Namun bagi mereka, wajah Jongin yang terbully adalah bentuk lelucon yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah, lagi pula kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti tadi jika tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian." Selalu seperti ini, Luhan akan terus berada dipihak selatan jika Jongin berada dipihak utara.

"Dan sayangnya, kalian terlalu suka ikut campur pada masalahku." Jongin mendengus, "Jadi Kyungsoo, Jika aku Pria terakhir dimuka bumi, apa kau mau—"

"Permisi."

"Ya tuhan!" Jongin menggeram, mengapa hari ini begitu sulit baginya dan begitu banyak orang yang menghalanginya berbicara.

"Maaf, apa ini ruang staff Marketing?" Suara itu kembali terdengar dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo memerintah menggunakan matanya agar Jongin melihat orang yang berada dibalik punggungnya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan hampir tersengal karena menahan tawa melihat Jongin begitu frustasi. "Maaf jika aku mengganggu pekerjaan kalian, tapi aku datang kemari atas perintah langsung kepala HRD, untuk mengatakan beliau tengah mencari kandidat baru yang akan mengisi posisi pengurus administrasi."

Mendengar kata HRD, Jongin segera berbalik secepat blitz guntur menyambar bumi. Sehun dan Luhan bungkam pada tawa mereka, sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia adalah orang yang paling panik. Bagaimana jika kenaikkan gajinya yang 20 persen hilang mengetahui keadaan ruangan staff Marketing sedang tidak terkendali? Bagaimana jika lelaki yang baru datang ini adalah orang yang bermulut besar dan akan membeberkan kekacauan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu kepada Chanyeol, selaku HRD?!

Oh Morgana, Kyungsoo tidak ingin kehilangan 20 persen itu. Ia telah memimpi-mimpikan koleksi Jam terbaru akan dibertengger manis dilengannya dengan uang hasil penaikkan gaji tersebut. "Benar, ini ruangan staff Marketing. Aku yang bertugas melakukan pemasaran kepublik, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kyungsoo melakukan senam pada wajahnya dengan memberikan senyuman untuk merenggangkan otot mulut dan rahangnya yang kaku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, Sekretaris baru Presdir mulai hari ini. Kurasa aku hanya ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan pesan personalia saja, kalau begitu aku permisi." Ia memberikan tangannya untuk menjabat Kyungsoo bermaksud agar mereka dapat menjadi partner yang baik, sedangkan lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya yang memang sudah terbelalak alamiah. Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang satu sama lain, Luhan hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya kelantai karena terlalu lebar membuka mulutnya.

"Presdir Wu?"

"Terakhir yang kutahu namanya Kris bukan Wu." Jawabnya bergidik, membuat keempat orang disana shock beberapa detik. Apa bedanya Kris dengan Wu? Mereka adalah orang yang sama saja. Lelaki itu pasti sedang bercanda.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan bertanya 'sangat' sinis tanpa menyaring nada bicaranya terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu? Itu adalah tindakkan paling tidak sopan yang tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar.

"Hei." Lipat tangan, "Apa maksud ucapanmu? Kau ingin mengatakan aku tidak layak?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Tapi wajahmu bilang seperti itu." Walau secara literal, tidak, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun punya hak untuk tersinggung pada nada bicara yang tidak bersahabat milik lelaki itu.

"Maafkan dia." Sehun menjadi penengah, "Dia memang tidak pandai menyambut orang baru dengan benar." Bukannya ingin memihak, tapi jika Luhan dibiarkan mencari masalah maka ia akan berbicara panjang lebar seakan tidak ada hari esok. Lalu Sehun menarik pinggang kekasihnya agar berhenti memasang tampang masam seperti itu.

"Kau kehilangan ciumanmu untuk hari ini karena membelanya." Luhan mengancam dengan suara lirih.

"Ppfffft." Jongin terlihat bahagia mendengar ancaman Luhan disebelahnya. Sedangkan Sehun, anak itu memasang wajah paling mengenaskan setelah sosok Baekhyun pergi dari sana tanpa meminta izin; lagipula itu tidak perlu.

"Sayang..." Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan dengan telunjuknya, namun lelaki China berwajah rupawan itu sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bermesraan. Ia menepis telunjuk Sehun dan membawa bokongnya kembali pada kursi kerjanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jadi Kyungsoo, Jika aku Pria terakhir dimuka bumi, mau kah kau kencan denganku?" Jongin menghela nafas lega, akhirnya setelah sekian lama bersabar ia dapat mengatakannya juga.

"Tidak. Kau makan banyak kemarin malam, dan itu membuat dompetku sekarat. Sebenarnya kau manusia atau saluran pembuangan? Makanan yang seharusnya dimakan oleh 5 orang tapi kau menghabiskannya sendiri dalam waktu tidak sampai setengah jam. Aku menyesal telah mentraktirmu Jongin dan kau —bla bla bla—" Kyungsoo terus mengomeli rekan kerjanya itu, bahkan ia tak segan-segan membuka dompetnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa mereka semua —uang-uang itu— telah lenyap dari sana, hanya tersisa kartu kredit, SIM, kartu nama dan kartu-kartu lain yang Jongin tidak ingin tahu mereka, tentang benda persegi pipih itu.

Jongin sweatdrop. Ia akan berusaha mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan lain kali disaat ia tidak makan banyak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali kekantor setelah memastikan Kris tidak mati konyol karena mendengar strategi-strategi rumit dan merecoki telinganya dengan ide-ide cemerlang miliknya. Apa tadi? Kesombongannya telah kembali dengan baik, Kau takkan protes jika kusebut Chanyeol memiliki feromon berlebihan, kan?

Sebut saja Chanyeol mengerikan. Tapi demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, ia tidak akan keluar dari attitude nya sebagai salah satu lulusan terbaik dari Berlin. Paling tidak rencananya tak kan membuat Kris mengalami disfungsi otak, atau otaknya terbakar, atau otaknya meleleh, alih-alih mereka hanya mendapatkan keuntungan satu sama lain.

Ketika tidak sengaja ingin mencapai lift, ia melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh pendek berkeliaran dilorong koridor kantor, Chanyeol menebak lelaki itu bernama Baekhyun. Dengan senyum yang cerah ia mendapati kembali kesegaran paginya setelah merusaknya dengan alkohol bersama Kris di Pub tadi. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya mengekori arah pemuda mungil itu berjalan.

Dasar otaknya yang memang sudah mesum dari lahir, Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih pada celana ketat lelaki itu, mengakibatkan bokongnya yang indah tercetak sempurna. Bergerak bergantian, bergesekkan... dan sial, pasti sangat kenyal.

Lelaki pemilik suara hursky itu masih setia menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang semakin penuh kabut nafsu. Chanyeol memikirkan untuk mencari alasan paling logis bagaimana ia bisa menyentuh bongkahan bulat kenyal itu dengan telapak tangannya tapi tidak akan membuat Baekhyun marah —atau yang terparah, menamparnya.

Semakin ia memikirkan semakin... Sial, benar-benar sial. Chanyeol merutuki kekurang ajaran sesuatu diantara selangkangannya yang berdiri disaat 'yang paling' tidak tepat seperti ini. Masih dikantor dan bahkan masih dilorong yang mana berkemungkinan tinggi soal kejantanannya yang menonjol akan menimbulkan rumor paling menggemparkan dikantor, jika ada pegawai lain yang melihatnya tengah 'hard' dipagi hari.

"Shit!" Ia benar-benar mengumpat.

Dikantor.

Perbuatannya itu membuat objek imajinasi nakalnya berbalik dan menatapnya bingung dengan wajah... Apa ya —puppy?

Chanyeol bersumpah ingin menampar wajah itu agar tidak membuatnya lebih gila lagi dengan pikiran kotornya.

Batinnya menjerit, ini benar-benar menyiksa menyadari ia juga mengenakan celana yang sama ketatnya dengan Baekhyun. Jika sedikit saja Baekhyun melirik kearah selangkangannya, maka Chanyeol bersumpah akan menyeretnya masuk kedalam lift.

"Eh?" Reaksi pertama, "Kau sudah lama berjalan dibelakangku, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Aku kecewa karena kau baru mengetahuinya." Chanyeol melempar senyum —upaya pengalihan rasa gugup — sembari memperpendek jaraknya dengan Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku tidak sadar." Baekhyun memberi senyum yang tak kalah rupawan, namun tetap saja Chanyeol setengah mati berusaha mengontrol keadaannya.

Pertama, ia orang yang sangat mesum.

Kedua, kau tahu apa yang tengah bangun ditubuhnya?

Ketiga, alkohol tadi masih meninggalkan sedikit pening dikepalanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya sulit berpikir sehat.

Keempat, Baekhyun adalah sasaran paling empuk untuk diterkam saat ini juga.

Empat alasan paling mengerikan yang akan membuat Baekhyun sekarat jika Chanyeol memberitahunya.

"Ingin kutemani melihat-lihat kantor? Sepertinya kau masih sangat asing dengan tempat ini." Akhirnya inilah yang diputuskan oleh benaknya, siapa tahu dengan begini mereka akan menemukan tempat paling strategis untuk melakukan hal yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, kau memang lulusan terbaik! Berlin pasti bersedih telah kehilangan sarjana sepertimu. Jika kau dan Baekhyun berjalan mengitari gedung kantor dalam keadaan dirimu yang tengah ereksi, tidakkah itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri?! —ini suara batinnya yang sengaja menyindir dirinya dengan sadis.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggeram mengetahui kebodohannya yang barusan.

Baekhyun tertawa canggung mendapati Chanyeol mengerti dengan kelinglungannya pada gedung ini.

"Sepertinya lain waktu saja kita—oh gosh!" ucapan Chanyeol diintrupsi oleh tiga orang pegawai wanita yang kini berjalan dihadapan mereka seraya berbincang-bincang. Dilihat dari cara mereka bercakap-cakap pasti obrolan yang sangat menarik, lebih menarik lagi jika mereka melihat tubuh bawah Chanyeol. Maka wanita selalu tahu bagaimana membuat cerita tersebar luas dengan menarik perhatian publik.

Chanyeol tidak ingin nasibnya berakhir pada mulut-mulut mereka, dengan itu ia langsung menyeret Baekhyun masuk kedalam lift dibelakang mereka yang jaraknya hanya berkisar beberapa meter saja. "Ikut denganku kelantai atas, kita punya urusan yang lebih serius." Beginilah cara Chanyeol mengklaim situasi.

.

Baekhyun kesal pada dirinya yang selalu kikuk pada situasi apapun jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, ia seharusnya bisa lebih munafik lagi mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak tertarik pada lelaki tinggi itu.

Keegoisannya tidak berlaku jika dengan Chanyeol. Nyaris. Seperti pada malam dirinya diantar pulang dan mereka membayar tagihan listrik bersama, percakapan ringan diatas mobil dan tawa yang mereka bagi bersama. Kepedulian Chanyeol padanya bahkan membuat hatinya tersentuh, lelaki —Gay— mana yang tidak menaruh harapan lebih atas perhatian Chanyeol?

Bukan, bukan ikatan romantis semacam 'itu'. Tidak perlu pernyataan lisan untuk menegaskan. Alasan paling masuk akal yang bisa ia berikan adalah perhatian Chanyeol padanya membuat Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tidak memiliki cela dihatinya. Ia berasumsi Chanyeol orang yang baik dengan segala kerendahan hatinya membantu orang lain.

Jika Chanyeol adalah keturunan Marquis, beruntung bukanlah kata yang benar-benar tepat. Pasti memang sudah menjadi takdir bahwa ia dipilih sebagai orang yang dilahirkan seperti itu. Segalanya memang sudah sempurna. Berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat, memiliki dua orangtua yang baik, serta memiliki seorang saudara perempuan yang cantik.

Yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui hanya satu hal; tidak ada orang sebaik itu dengan kesempurnaan yang disebutkannya, didunia ini. Semua itu hanya ada didalam dongeng-dongeng klasik, berbeda dengan dongeng-dongeng modern yang tidak memiliki akhir bahagia.

Baekhyun hanya perlu mempelajari realita hidup dengan lebih baik lagi.

Lift terus bergerak naik keatas. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya tidak memulai bicara sepatah katapun. Dari tempatnya berdiri, indra penciumannya dapat menangkap wangi maskulin dari orang dibelakangnya. Wangi Chanyeol benar-benar memabukkan dan memecah kewarasan. Segar dan dingin seperti berlian cair. Ada wangi tuberosa yang diracik bersama dengan violet, mawar turki dan geranium. Baekhyun penasaran dengan merk parfume yang digunakan laki-laki itu. Mungkin saja —Arpege?!

.

"Ini ruanganku." Chanyeol membuka pintu seluas tubuh Baekhyun bisa masuk kedalamnya. Lalu menutupnya kembali dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Ruanganmu lumayan besar."

"Tidak lebih besar dari milik Kris."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri kapanpun kau ingin."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham alih-alih matanya memperhatikan setiap detail diruangan atasannya ini. Sofa berukuran panjang dan luas didekat tirai mencuri perhatiannya, itu ukuran yang dapat menampung tubuhnya jika rebahan disana seraya melepas lelah seharian dikantor.

"Kau pernah tidur disana?" Baekhyun menunjuk sofa itu.

"Beberapa kali, panjangnya seperti single-bed namun lebih besar dengan ukuran 3,5 meter. Produk asli yang didatangkan langsung dari Belgia, body clasic Felix Domesticus. Aku suka dengan warnanya." Chanyeol lebih kearah berpendapat daripada menjawab. Baekhyun membenarkan soal warnanya yang bagus.

"Boleh aku duduk disana?"

'Tidur denganku pun tidak masalah.'

"Silahkan."

Baekhyun membawa kakinya membuat jarak dengan Chanyeol menuju sofa yang telah memanggil-manggilnya, seolah tubuh Baekhyun dapat tenggelam disana. Lelaki bermanik hazel itu mengelus permukaan sofa dengan lembut, membuat Chanyeol menyadari jemarinya lentik layaknya wanita.

Yang bertubuh jangkung berjalan mendekat dan duduk disisi sofa disebelah yang bertubuh pendek. Hazel bertemu onyx kelam dalam keadaan canggung satu sama lain, walau tidak ada yang melepas kontak mata tersebut, namun kecanggungan semakin terasa diantara keduanya.

"Kau memiliki jari yang indah." Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya keatas, ia melihat wajah dan jari Baekhyun bergantian membuat simungil merona parah. "Boleh aku memegangnya sebentar?" Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya agar Baekhyun bersedia memberikan jemarinya digenggam oleh jari-jari besar milik Chanyeol.

Situasi semakin canggung, tentu saja.

Chanyeol menguasai keadaan dan Baekhyun mati kutu.

"Bolehkah?" Ia meminta izin untuk kedua kalinya yang mana membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk menolak. Ia angkat jarinya dengan gerakan slow motion berlatarkan musim semi yang tengah menampakkan bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran. Ini bisa dibilang adegan romantis yang —weird?

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya memegang kontrol atas dirinya dan tidak menolak sentuhan Chanyeol, hal ini tidak diinginkan untuk terjadi namun disisi lain ia menikmati saat bibir Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangannya. Baekhyun merasa hampir gila atas panas disekujur tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kau sangat lembut." Kata-kata itu meluncur apa adanya dari bibir Chanyeol dengan senyum miring yang semakin membuat Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terbakar. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan, bahkan ketika Kris menyentuh dagunya tidak semenegangkan sekarang.

Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun dan mencapai telinga lelaki itu untuk mengatakan, "Apa kau percaya jika aku tertarik padamu?" Hembusan nafasnya mengenai kulit leher Baekhyun, ia menyadari lelaki kecil itu memejamkan mata saat dirinya meniup-niupkan nafasnya diperpotongan leher dan daun telinganya. "Kau menikmatinya, kan? Katakan kau juga tertarik padaku, Baek." Chanyeol memberanikan diri menjilat daun telinga lelaki kecil tersebut.

Nafas Baekhyun semakin tersengal, jarinya yang lain mencengkram permukaan sofa dengan kuat. Ini benar-benar gila, ia terangsang hanya dengan hembusan nafas dan getaran suara baritone ditelinganya. Detakkan jantungnya menghujam. "Chanhh" ia melenguh saat tangan besar milik Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya.

"Katakan, kau juga tertarik padaku, Baek. Dan katakan jika kau menginginkan ini dilanjutkan." Chanyeol benar-benar menyiksanya dengan semua itu. Baekhyun tetap berusaha berpikiran sehat beberapa saat yang lalu, namun untuk kedepan jika Chanyeol terus mendesaknya seperti ini, maka ia akan benar-benar kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya sendiri.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat, tangannya yang besar menangkup bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun sementara bibirnya menemukan bibir mereka pada satu tempelan mesra. Dalam sedetik terakhir yang waras sebelum Chanyeol menekannya pada tubuhnya, Baekhyun mengira ciuman ini akan menjadi ciuman liar, dan pelukan yang geram. Tetapi meskipun lengan Chanyeol menahannya kuat-kuat, bibir lelaki itu bergerak dibibirnya dengan kelembutan mengagumkan dan meluluhkan hati.

Ciuman itu jenis ciuman yang didambakan setiap pasangan, jenis ciuman yang tidak akan dihentikan seorang manapun bahkan jika api neraka menjilat kakinya. Baekhyun merasakan perutnya menegang dan berisikan kupu-kupu, ia menarik lepas lengannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol untuk melingkarkannya disekeliling tubuh lelaki jangkung itu. Ia menyentuh lengan, bahu, dan leher Chanyeol, lalu tangannya akhirnya berdiam disurai gelap tersebut.

Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata gairah dipipi Baekhyun sampai ia kembali mencapai telinga itu lagi. Digelitiknya daun telinga Baekhyun menggunakan lidahnya, seraya menggumamkan kepuasannya ketika kepala Baekhyun terkulai kebelakang, menampakkan lehernya yang jenjang dan anggun.

Chanyeol tarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk naik diatas pahanya dan melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun pada pinggangnya. Ia membuat jejak menuruni leher putih mulus itu dengan lidah dan bibirnya, berhenti untuk memuja garis lembut tulang selangka lelaki kecil itu. Tak lupa ia mendorong serta meremas bokong kenyal yang diidamkannya supaya tertekan pada kejantanannya dengan milik Baekhyun. Mereka mendesah tertahan seakan kenikmatan ini begitu menyiksa.

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya selagi Chanyeol masih bermain dengan lehernya. Ia meremas juga mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan jari-jari lentik yang disukai lelaki tinggi itu. Tubuhnya melemas serta ngilu merasakan sinyal listrik yang dikirimkan Chanyeol melalui cumbuan serta sentuhannya pada titik-titik paling sensitive ditubuhnya.

Kancing teratas kemeja Baekhyun terbuka; Chanyeol tidak ingat membukanya, tetapi pasti ia telah membukanya, dan ia menikmati bagian kecil kulit yang terbuka untuknya diantara pakaian panjang yang dikenakan Baekhyun hari ini.

Chanyeol mendengar nafas Baekhyun, merasakannya mengendus dirambutnya ketika ia bergerak keatas lagi untuk mencium bagian bawah dagu lelaki itu. Baekhyun kini terengah-engah, merintih diantara nafasnya yang semakin tercekat oleh birahi, dan tubuh Chanyeol semakin menegang melihat bukti gairah lelaki itu. Baekhyun menginginkannya. Baekhyun menginginkannya lebih daripada yang bisa dipahaminya, dan Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya.

Mata Chanyeol menjelajahi makhluk indah didepannya, menikmati setiap jengkal keadaan berantakan lelaki itu. Rambut Baekhyun terlihat acak-acakkan, dan setiap helai begitu menggoda untuk dicium. Tubuh Chanyeol mengerut tegang, ia ingin merobek pakaian Baekhyun, membaringkannya diatas permukaan sofa yang lembut dengan segala kelembutan yang ia punya pada manusia lembut ini, dan mengklaim lelaki itu sebagai miliknya dengan cara paling mendasar.

Namun, ketika asa Baekhyun telah melambung tinggi, Chanyeol membuat jarak diantara mereka. "Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak." Katanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya yang bulat ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyerangnya terlampau diluar kendali dan ia terlentang diatas sofa, dengan keadaan Baekhyun menindihnya serta mengelus leher Chanyeol menggunakan lidahnya. "Kau tidak memerlukan jawabanku jika sudah seperti ini."

Fakta lain yang ia sukai dari lelaki mungil ini adalah; ia sangat agresif dan sedikit jalang. Ciri yang diinginkannya untuk menjadi seorang istri, ia akan mendapatkan banyak 'fapfap' dipagi hari jika keinginannya menikahi Baekhyun terpenuhi.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal, manis. Kau tidak menolakku, itu artinya kau tertarik padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum nakal pada dua buah hazel lapar yang memandanginya dari atas.

"Kupikir, ini tidak akan menarik jika aku yang menunggangimu." Baekhyun tersenyum geli seraya menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi." Chanyeol segera membalik keadaan dan membanting Baekhyun kesofa, yang kecil mengerang dramatis.

Sungguh dua manusia luar biasa.

"Mari buat moment ini tidak akan pernah terlupakan." Chanyeol mencapai telinga Baekhyun untuk mengatakan beberapa kata yang paling ingin ia sebutkan.

"Sentuh aku dengan rasa tertarik yang kau punya."

Bibir mereka kembali terjalin dalam kecupan-kecupan singkat, lumatan panjang dan hisapan liar. Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing jas serta kemeja yang digunakan Baekhyun sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Ingin semuanya menjadi cepat, Baekhyun ikut membantu pula melepas pakaian Chanyeol. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dan mereka tersenyum jenaka satu sama lain sebelum mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka untuk kembali melakukan ciuman bergairah.

.

"Moan for me baby pleasehh."

"Chanyeol ahhh."

Baekhyun menggeliat gelisah ketika Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Pelan saja, aku belum terbiasa." Simungil menggigit bibirnya merasakan sensasi baru yang didapatkannya, biasanya ketika ia beronani sendiri didalam kamar, dirinya selalu mendapatkan kenikmatan yang diinginkannya. Tapi untuk kasus kali ini, ia harus menanggung sakit terlebih dahulu saat Chanyeol merobek selaput pada dinding-dinding anusnya. Ini tak ada bedanya dengan membobol perawan, dan Baekhyun telah kehilangan keperjakaannya dengan semua hal yang dapat dimengerti olehnya.

"Seperti ini?" Chanyeol menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan lembut guna mencari kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya.

"Yes please." Baekhyun menggantungkan lengannya pada bahu sijangkung, "Buat aku menyukai adikmu." Sikecil mengerling nakal.

"With my pleasure, baby." Chanyeol menahan bobot tubuhnya dan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam suatu tarian panas. Kulit mereka yang bergesekkan seperti terbakar oleh nafsu yang binal.

Baekhyun mulai mendesah lembut dibawahnya dengan peluh yang sudah terlihat pada sekitar pelipis. Bibir Chanyeol turun kedadanya dan menjilat sebuah tonjolan berwarna merah muda pucat disana. Menghisapnya dan sesekali memelintirnya dengan bibir.

"Oh don't~" Baekhyun merintih nikmat.

"Kau tidak suka?" Chanyeol mendongak; masih dengan menggoyang pinggulnya.

"Aku hampir gila merasakan semuanya." Baekhyun berkata dengan matanya yang terpejam dan suara yang hampir hilang, mencakar bahu Chanyeol dan menekan bahu itu dengan kukunya.

"Itu yang kuinginkan." Lelaki tinggi itu menyeringai tampan, tak perlu intrupsi apapun ia mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat pada lubang anal yang sempit itu, seraya bibirnya menerjang nipple menggoda milik simungil; yang mana daerah itu adalah yang paling rawan.

Baekhyun meledak atas erangan frustasinya. Ia hampir remuk dihadapkan pada rasa asing nan indah didaerah selangkangan dan lubangnya. Dadanya menegang saat Chanyeol menjilati puting susunya yang mungil. Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol guna menyumpal bibirnya yang terus mendesah tidak jelas, sitinggi menerima dengan senang hati dan melumat daging kenyal itu secara liar.

Telepon disebelah sofa berdering ketika keduanya sampai pada orgasme yang memabukkan, dada naik turun melakukan kontraksi pernafasan yang putus-putus. Yang tadi itu luar biasa, dimana mereka membutuhkan setengah jam untuk mendapatkan klimaks pertama. Fakta bahwa seksualitas mereka sehat dan dalam daya tahan tubuh yang kuat.

"Hallo!" Chanyeol membentak sipenggagu diseberang telepon. Padahal ia berencana akan mendapati ronde keduanya, namun sibenda berisik diatas meja terus saja menjerit seperti nenek tua menyebalkan.

"Wow wow wow! Apa sangat nikmat sampai kau lupa diruanganmu ada cctv?! Aku dapat melihat kabut nafsu dengan jelas dari sini." Setelahnya terdengar suara tawa dari seseorang.

Oh tentu saja itu sipirang platina.

"Sialan kau!" Chanyeol membanting gagang telepon dan memutus sambungan. Ia melihat kearah cctv dan memberikan jari tengahnya pada orang yang melihat mereka dari balik kamera pengintai itu. "Pakai bajumu, Baek. Kita tidak aman." Ia memberikan jas, kemeja serta celana simungil yang tergeletak dilantai saat dirinya tak sengaja membuangnya tadi.

"Seseorang mengetahui perbuatan kita? Oh Tuhan! Aku bisa dibunuh ibu." Ia berteriak panik, membuat Kris dibalik layar komputer miliknya terpingkal.

Lalu dimana letak pikiranmu tadi Byun Baekhyun yang sok polos?!

"Tenang, hanya Kris yang melihat."

"Presdir?"

"Iya, dia melihat kita dari cctv disudut ruangan—hei tenanglah jangan panik begitu." Chanyeol yang masih belum sempat memakai celananya sejak tadi menjadi bingung sendiri melihat Baekhyun yang terus saja memakai pakaiannya dan menarik benda berbahan kain itu dengan kesetanan.

"Tenang apanya?! Atasan tengah memergoki kita berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Oh Chanyeol jangan santai begitu, cepat pakai celanamu." Baekhyun terus saja mengomel selagi ia mengenakan pakaiannya seutuh mungkin seraya merapalkan doa dalam hati —Tuhan lindungi aku. Jangan biarkan aku kehilangan pekerjaan ini.—

Kris disuatu tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui tengah memegangi perutnya yang kram karena banyak tertawa. Bagaimana mungkin dua pegawainya itu bisa sangat sinting setelah melakukan seks?!

.

.

.

Mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda setelah keluar dari ruangan HRD. Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk segera mencari toilet terdekat agar Baekhyun dapat membersihkan noda darah pada selangkangannya yang hampir mengering. Simungil berjalan terlunta-lunta sembari menggigit bibirnya, anusnya terasa lecet.

Ia mencari jalan dari lorong pengurus properti, Chanyeol bilang, dijam segini mereka tengah sibuk ditempat proyek. Jadi resiko ia ketahuan berjalan aneh tidak besar.

Baekhyun tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain mengalahkannya, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa mengalahkan orang lain. Ia semacam manusia yang tidak pernah percaya pada omongan orang dengan mudah. Ia hanya percaya dengan dirinya dan kemampuannya.

Ia tahu, memberikan apa yang seharusnya dijaganya kepada Chanyeol jelas hal itu bentuk kekalahan yang telah diterimanya. Namun ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Ia bertanya-tanya; kenapa mereka melakukannya?!

Semuanya benar-benar diluar kesadarannya, Chanyeol semampunya berhasil membuat Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehat, bahkan untuk menolakpun, bibir keparatnya tidak mampu berucap. Rasanya akan sangat aneh jika mereka bertemu lagi nanti. Sepulang dari kantor, ia harus makan salmon goreng dengan tomat dan rosemary buatan ibunya guna menenangkan pikiran.

"Aku sulit percaya." Katanya didepan bias cermin seolah-olah melakukan seks didepan kamera pengintai adalah aib terbesar didunia.

Tak lama percikkan air pada kran terdengar ketika Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya.

.

"Lalu?"

"Kita langsung ke plain B." Chanyeol menggumamkan strategi baru dan kembali merecoki telinga Kris.

"Kau terlalu cepat Park! Bahkan dihari pertama dia masuk kerja. Dasar masokis!" Katanya pada Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyalahkan.

Seperti biasa pemuda itu tidak peduli, ia pun terus bicara. "Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang siang ini. Semuanya kuserahkan padamu, urus dokumen-dokumennya, dan buat semuanya seperti benar-benar dia yang bersalah. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan masokis! Karena aku tidak menyakitinya sama sekali." Timpalnya, lalu menyerahkan pada Kris pembicaraan untuk direspon.

"Terserahmu saja. Dan soal rencana sialanmu itu, aku sudah sangat mengerti. Jadi kau cukup diam dan telan kembali semua kata-katamu. Telingaku benar-benar ingin meledak mendengar suaramu sejak tadi pagi." Ia berhenti untuk memberikan efek dramatis, "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin disalahkan jika ternyata setelah ini Baekhyun mu itu tertarik padaku."

Saat ini wajah Chanyeol sudah merah padam. Ia tahu jika pemuda tinggi itu terus bicara, maka ia hampir tak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi. Atau paling tidak ia telah siap menyemburkan kumur-kumur dari bibirnya bentuk rasa protes.

"Kau jangan mengambil kesempatan, atau kusumpal bokongmu dengan ujung sepatu."

Kris meringis sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Dan kau yakin dengan kepalamu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kepalaku akan baik-baik saja, karena sebelum kau memenggalnya aku sudah memastikan kau sekarat dirumah sakit."

Dan biarkan mereka bersitengang sampai urat lehernya menyembul keluar. Karena selama empat tahun mereka hidup bersama, mereka selalu ingin menang sendiri setiap berargumen. Hingga asap keluar dari kepala mereka pun, mereka selalu saja seperti itu. Semuanya akan berhenti jika mereka sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya satu sama lain tak ubahnya seperti anak-anak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendapat pesan teks bahwa Baekhyun tengah menunggunya diruang pengurus properti. Chanyeol mendapatkan nomor ponsel lelaki itu setelah memaksa memintanya kemarin malam disaat mengantarnya pulang. Mereka perlu membicarakan tentang sesuatu memalukan yang telah mereka lakukan tadi. Dengan itu Chanyeol juga merasa bertanggung jawab untuk segala nyeri ditubuh lelaki mungil itu dengan mengantarnya pulang kerumah untuk pemulihan. Tidak lucukan seluruh pegawai melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan.

"Kau bisa beladiri?"

"Kita kesini tidak untuk membicarakan hal itu." Baekhyun menyela ketika Chanyeol baru saja memasuki ruang pengurus properti.

"Demi tuhan, Baekhyun, aku hanya bertanya."

"Baiklah, aku bisa hapkido."

"Bagus, coba tunjukkan padaku." Chanyeol memasang ancang-ancang terkuat jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Hei ini keterlaluan Chanyeol! Dan kau tahu itu. Aku ingin membicarakan—"

"Bisa nanti saja kita bicarakan hal itu setelah tiba dirumahmu?! Aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Ini gila." Baekhyun memutar manik matanya, dan memutuskan berhenti bertanya apa maksud lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya melakukan hapkido. "Apa kau ingin aku mencobanya?"

"Ya." Chanyeol melipat tangannya. "Pukul aku."

"Oh tidak, aku tidak bisa."

"Aku ingin kau melakukannya."

"Aku tak mungkin bisa. Aku tidak pernah melukai orang lain dengan sengaja."

"Baekhyun, tujuan latihan ini adalah supaya kau bisa menciderai orang lain jika perlu. Kalau kau tidak tega meninju orang lain, semua ini benar-benar buang waktu saja."

Lelaki yang bertubuh pendek tampak ragu. "Kalau kau memaksa—"

"Memang."

"Baiklah." Persetan soal arti dari semua ini, ia tidak tahu apa gerangan yang menjadikan Chanyeol menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang membuang-buang waktu ini. Nyaris tanpa jeda bagi mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri, Baekhyun menarik lengannya dan melontarkan pukulan. Sebelum Chanyeol menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia sudah terkapar dilantai, dan rongga mata kanannya berdenyut-denyut.

Baekhyun, bukannya menunjukkan kecemasan atau kekhawatiran sedikitpun pada keadaannya, justru melompat-lompat dan memekik kegirangan. "Aku berhasil! Aku benar-benar berhasil! Oh, aku sudah lama tidak melakukan beladiri sejak lulus SMA. Tapi yang tadi itu?! Aku baru saja menumbangkan manusia tinggi sepertimu. Kau lihat? Kau lihat?"

"Tidak." Gumam Chanyeol memegangi matanya, "Tetapi aku merasakannya."

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan berseri-seri lupa diri, kelihatan seperti baru saja dinobatkan menjadi Ratu Dunia. "Oh, itu tadi hebat sekali. Ayo kita lakukan lagi."

"Jangan!" Hardik Chanyeol, "Itu tadi sudah cukup."

Baekhyun berhenti menyeringai dan membungkuk, "Aku tidak mencideraimukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawabnya sinis.

"Tidak?" Baekhyun terdengar kecewa.

"Yah, mungkin sedikit saja."

"Oh bagus, aku..." Baekhyun menelan kembali apa yang ingin dikatakannya, "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti kedengarannya. Sumpah. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, tapi aku memang mencurahkan seluruh tenagaku pada pukulan itu, dan..."

"Aku akan memperlihatkan hasilnya besok, jangan khawatir. Kukira kau tidak berniat ingin aku terluka."

"Memang tidak." Baekhyun memotong cepat, "Tetapi aku harus mengakui bahwa aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya apalagi sampai menumbangkan orang, dan melakukannya dengan benar seperti tadi terasa agak memuaskan."

Tetapi, pikir Chanyeol muram seraya menepuk matanya dengan hati-hati, tampaknya tidak ada yang bersifat sementara dalam pukulan Baekhyun. Ia yakin akan mendapatkan lingkaran berbentuk lebam dimatanya keesokkan hari.

Dipandangnya lelaki itu; Baekhyun tampak begitu bangga pada dirinya sendiri sehingga Chanyeol terpaksa tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu dihatinya, 'Aku telah menciptakan monster untukmu, Kris'

Alasan yang menurutnya bisa diterima adalah; ia menginginkan Baekhyun mengerti ilmu beladiri jika saja Kris berniat buruk padanya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Ia rasa sedikit memberi pelajaran pada sepupunya itu tidaklah masalah.

"Apakah kita sebaiknya meletakkan sesuatu dimatamu? Mungkin tidak akan bengkak dan lebam jika kita menaruh kompres dingin diatasnya." Wajah Baekhyun berubah serius.

"Kompres dingin memang tepat yang kuperlukan"

.

.

.

Baekhyun heran betapa tidak pedulinya dirinya mengenai keadaan rumahnya ketika ia dan Chanyeol tiba dipintu depan. Tirai hijau dijendela sudah memudar, dan garis hiasan tembok sudah perlu dicat ulang. Perabotannya bagus namun sudah usang, dengan bantal-bantal yang diletakkan dengan strategis untuk menutupi bagian yang paling perlu diperbaiki. Secara keseluruhan, rumah itu agak mengesankan penghematan. Hanya ada sedikit pernak-pernik yang berharga; segala sesuatu yang bernilai 'uang' telah digadaikan atau dijual ketukang pecah belah.

Biasanya Baekhyun merasa perlu menjelaskan bagaimana keluarganya telah jatuh miskin, dan menegaskan bahwa mereka pernah tinggal dirumah yang jauh lebih besar sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Bagaimanapun juga, semasa sekolah menengah ia adalah seorang baronet, dan memalukan bahwa mereka harus terpuruk dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Tapi dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya membuka pintu sambil tersenyum, yakin lelaki itu akan memandang pondok kecilnya seperti ia memandangnya—sebagai hunian yang hangat dan nyaman.

Rumah itu—syukurlah!—kelihatan rapi, dan udara beraroma biskuit hangat. "Kau beruntung hari ini." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Ibu pasti sudah memanggang kue sebelum memanen lobak ke Daegu."

"Baunya lezat."

"Biskuit Jahe. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita kedapur? Kami sangat tidak formal disini." Baekhyun mendorong pintu kedapur dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Saat lelaki tinggi itu tidak langsung duduk, Baekhyun memarahinya dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu berdiri demi aku. Pinggulmu pasti memar karena terhempas kelantai tadi. Lagipula, konyol jika kau berdiri disitu sementara aku membuat teh."

"Hentikan kesibukkanmu, Baekhyun. Bahkan kita kemari untuk mengantarmu pulang—"

"Dan mengompres matamu." Potongnya membandel.

"—Karena aku tahu kau lebih kesakitan didaerah tubuhmu paling belakang. Aku tahu persis lecet disekitar—"

"Oh, please Chanyeol! Jangan sebut daerah rawanku lagi!"

"Pfffft." Chanyeol menyumpal mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan tawa dengan kepalan tangan dibibirnya. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Chanyeol mencoba lagi.

"Aku hanya membuat teh bukan membuat rumah, ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Katanya seraya menjerang air diatas kompor —keluarga ini tidak memiliki Dispenser air untuk memanaskan karena ibunya telah menggadaikannya untuk sepatu baru Jongdae.

"Jelas itu hal merepotkan, karena itu bukan tugas laki-laki." Ucap Chanyeol final.

"Kau bahkan mungkin tak percaya jika aku bisa memasak."

"Kau bisa memasak?" Chanyeol melebarkan diameter matanya.

"Aku suka reaksimu." Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Aku serius Baekhyun, kau bisa memasak?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya pada teko dan gelas-gelas, menoleh kearah Chanyeol —setiap Baekhyun melihat mata itu, ia ingin tertawa pada memarnya. "Apa yang salah dengan lelaki bisa memasak? Terakhir yang kuperiksa, koki diresturant tidak semuanya wanita."

Chanyeol mendapati senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Ada rasa semacam kagum juga harap atas lelaki kecil itu. Setahunya, ia pernah mendengar Yoora ingin Chanyeol mengencani lelaki yang dapat memasak. Mungkin perkara membujuk kakak perempuannya yang berkepala batu itu tidaklah begitu sulit. Apalagi jika ia menyodorkan Baekhyun sebagai calonnya, mungkin saja Yoora menerimanya. Entahlah, Chanyeol terlampau abstrak untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Maukah kau kuajak memasak dirumahku?!" Chanyeol bertanya sembari senyuman itu belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Dirumahmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kurasa itu sedikit berlebihan. Aku hanya bisa memasak, aku tidak menyebutkan aku sangat pandai dalam bidang itu. Maksudku, bagaimana jika setelah memakan masakanku keluargamu keracunan?"

"Mereka tidak akan keracunan jika kau tidak menaruh racun, Baekhyun."

"Baiklah kupikir-pikir lagi." Katanya sembari menyodorkan segelas teh hangat diatas meja yang disebelah Chanyeol. Sedang dirinya membuat kesibukkan lain mencari peralatan kompres kepala —namun untuk kasus kali ini yang ingin dikompres adalah mata.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Cuma kain basah. Kau pikir aku akan menempelkan apa dimatamu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja..." Tangan Baekhyun telah membawa kain basah itu pada mata Chanyeol. "Astaga, aku benci diobati. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Jangan cerewet!"

"Kau cuma... Tidak, kurasa kau perlu sedikit kekanan." Katanya. Dan Baekhyun mengatur letak kain itu, mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan selagi melakukannya. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bentuk bibir Baekhyun dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutupi kain.

Baekhyun, sepertinya kau perlu menambah memar dimata itu juga!

"Lebih baik?"

"Ya, meskipun sepertinya sudah menjadi agak panas melihat bibirmu dari si—AAKK BAEKHYUN MATAKU." Chanyeol terpekik ketika Baekhyun menekan kain basah itu dimatanya dengan cukup kuat.

"Tempelkan saja kain itu ke matamu sendiri."

Chanyeol menurut. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menentang lelaki itu saat sedang naik darah, atau ia akan memperoleh percikkan apinya. Baekhyun sedang tidak se-agresif seperti dikantor tadi, ia lebih seperti anak gadis yang tengah mendapatkan siklus bulanan.

"Biar kita obati luka didaerah bokongmu."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam padanya, "Terima kasih, aku mengobatinya sendiri." Katanya berbahaya.

"Tapi aku bisa membantu mengoleskan salep kedaerah itu."

"Sekali lagi Chanyeol. Kumohon kau jangan tersinggung, tapi sungguh aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu." Dan Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk membawa baskom berisi air kearah konter. Namun Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin mengalah untuk hal yang satu itu, ia benar-benar perlu khawatir tentang luka lecet Baekhyun.

Perasaan santai itu telah terbang —perasaan yang membuat Chanyeol merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri didekat Baekhyun, membuatnya mengatakan apa saja yang dipikirkannya tanpa perlu merasa malu. Perasaan itu telah digantikan oleh sesuatu yang jauh lebih mendebarkan, sesuatu yang mencuri napas dan akal sehat serta jiwanya.

Chanyeol hanya merasa, setiap berdekatan dengan Baekhyun ia tidak pernah bisa mengontrol apa yang orang sebut sebagai hasrat.

Matanya tidak pernah berhenti menatap Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik, hazel itu berubah kelam selagi Chanyeol memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkedip, bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar selagi Chanyeol semakin dekat. Udara menjadi hangat, dan meretih, dan kemudian lelaki tinggi itu berhenti.

"Kau menolak kebaikkanku, tapi kau menerima kebejatanku." Nafasnya memburu hangat diwajah Baekhyun, "Jika kau tidak bersedia aku mengobati lukamu, aku akan menciummu sekarang." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun tidak mampu bersuara, kebaikkan yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang tak kalah terselubung. Setidaknya pilihan yang paling waras adalah membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya.

Lelaki tinggi itu meletakkan satu tangan dipangkal punggungnya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin, katakan sekarang, karena jika tidak ..."

Baekhyun mengira dirinya tidak bergerak, tetapi bibirnya terbuka dalam persetujuan tanpa kata. Tangan chanyeol yang lain meluncur kebelakang kepala Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu ketika jari-jari panjangnya tenggelam kedalam rambutnya yang selembut sutra. Chanyeol terkesima dengan kelembutan rambut itu, maka ia menenggelamkan semakin dalam jemarinya selagi bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menarikmu lebih dekat." Nafas Chanyeol, dan kata-katanya, terasa panas dikulit Baekhyun. Bagian diri Baekhyun yang masih agak sadar menyadari bahwa lelaki tinggi itu memperlakukannya dengan rasa hormat yang tidak biasa.

Dan Baekhyun mampu menemukan suaranya cukup lama untuk mengatakan, "Mengapa kau meminta izinku?"

"Untuk memberimu kesempatan menolak." Tatapan Chanyeol —Panas, kuat, dan sangat Jantan— menyapu seluruh wajahnya. "Tapi kurasa kau takkan menolak."

Baekhyun benci karena keyakinan Chanyeol tidak salah, benci karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak ketika Chanyeol memeluknya. Tetapi ia menyukai kesadaran yang menderak dirinya—Perasaan aneh bahwa untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia memahami tubuhnya sendiri.

Ketika Chanyeol menariknya mendekat, ia menyukai kenyataan bahwa jantung pria itu berpacu sama kencangnya dengan jantungnya. Panas tubuh Chanyeol membakarnya, dan ia tidak merasakan apapun kecuali lelaki tinggi itu, tidak mendengar apapun kecuali desir darahnya sendiri, dan ucapan pelan. "Sial."

Sial?

Chanyeol mundur.

Baekhyun terhuyung kebelakang, terduduk dikursi yang ada didekatnya.

"Kau dengar itu?" Bisik Chanyeol

"Apa?"

Dengung suara-suara menggema diruangan. "Itu. Kata 'sial' yang baru saja diucapkan oleh seseorang." Desisnya.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri. "Oh tidak." Erangnya. "Itu Jongdae. Ini jam pulangnya sekolah. Apa aku kelihatan rapi?"

"Eh, hampir." Dusta Chanyeol. "Kau mungkin perlu..." Ia membuat gerakan merapikan samar-samar dengan tangannya.

"Rambutku?" Baekhyun terkesiap. "Rambutku! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku?"

"Tidak sebanyak yang kuinginkan." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak." Baekhyun terburu-buru menghampiri bak cuci piring, berhenti untuk menoleh dan mengatakan. "Aku harus memberi teladan. Aku bersumpah pada Tuhan lima tahun yang lalu untuk memberi teladan. Dan sekarang lihat aku."

Pintu depan terbanting menutup, Baekhyun terlompat. "Apa rambutku tampak benar-benar berantakan?" Tanya nya panik.

"Yah, tidak kelihatan seperti kita baru sampai kerumah ini." Chanyeol mengakui. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan gerakan cepat dan gugup.

"Aku tidak mungkin merapikan tepat waktu." Chanyeol memilih tidak menjawab. Pengalamannya mengajarkan bahwa pria bijaksana tidak mengganggu urusan dandan yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Hanya satu hal yang bisa dilakukan." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengawasi dengan tertarik sementara lelaki kecil itu mencelupkan kedua tangannya kedalam baskom air kecil yang sejak tadi ada dikonter. Itu baskom yang sama yang digunakan Baekhyun membasahi kain kompres untuk mata Chanyeol.

"Hyung?! Apa itu kau?" Suara Jongdae semakin mendekat.

Lalu Baekhyun, yang sebelumnya dikira Chanyeol sebagai manusia yang cukup waras dan rasional, melontarkan tangannya keatas, menyiramkan air keseluruh wajah mereka berdua, kebagian atas kemejanya, dan sebenarnya, kesekujur tubuh Chanyeol juga.

Kewarasan Baekhyun, putus Chanyeol sambil perlahan-lahan menggoyangkan sepatunya yang basah, adalah topik yang jelas perlu ditinjau kembali.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

.

.

.

Ohmypcy : Iya, orangtua Chanyeol tau kalau anaknya Gay. Syukur deh ada yang suka karakter Baekhyun disini :) tinggalin review nya lagi ya~

Chanlove : Chanyeol gak akan biarin Kris dapetin Baekhyun kok, itu hanya sebagian dari rencana mereka. Makasih untuk reviewnya, tinggalkan responnya lagi ya ~

Ririan : aku selalu suka sama review mu say :D selalu ada pengoreksian disetiap apa yang aku tulis, untuk Jongdae yang kamu sebutkan sebagai Prodigy? Bisa dikategorikan ke jenius atau berbakat. Makasih udah mempercayakan cerita ini sepenuhnya samaku :) tinggalin review manis mu lagi ya say~

Bobo : rencananya Krisyeol belum terbongkar semua, karena dichapter ini aku lebih mengkhususkan pada moment Chanbaek. Chapter depan mungkin akan lebih jelas. Tinggalin reviewnya lagi ya :)

Parklili : gak seram-seram aman kok. Masih seram mukanya yongmin(?)

Parkyou : semoga chapter ini humornya masih terasa :D

Guest : makasih udah tinggalin review nya say :) lain kali pakai nama ya, thanks. Semoga masih suka dengan chapter ini.

A/n : Yang login pakai akunnya udah aku balas melalui PM, so check it guys.

Aku udah memenuhi janji soal moment nya Chanbaek kan?! Konflik nya masih samar-samar, tapi Chapter depan udah muncul. Gak berat banget kok konfliknya, aku memang udah punya plain untuk PYD dengan semua hal yang lumayan ringan.

Buat beberapa orang yang bilang soal bahasaku yang berat, menurutku gak terlalu kok ._. Aku justru enjoy nulis dengan gaya bahasa seperti ini. Aku udah pernah coba nulis dengan bahasa yang lebih ringan di "Morning in Paris"

Tapi aku merasa bahasanya malah jadi aneh banget :3 Jadi aku pikir, lebih baik aku tetap mempertahankan gaya tulisan yang seperti ini. Buat yang sulit mengerti, aku sarankan coba bacanya pelan-pelan :) gak usah terlalu terburu-buru.

Special thanks buat author Flameshine (Yuni) yang sudah berbaik hati mempublish setiap ceritaku disaat keadaan laptop lagi dalam masalah. Aku terlalu banyak nyusahain beliau ini, dan semoga semua kebaikkannya dibalas oleh yang kuasa hahahaa. Wedding proposal in 22nd nya cepat dilanjut yoo~ thank youuuuu :*

Buat Author Amie Leen dan Brida Wu, My blue eyed boy sama Somewhere Only We know nya cepatin dipublish ya. Dakuh selalu menunggu update an kedua FF kalian xD apalagi kak Amie yang lagi dijangkiti wabah WB, dan Brida yang tiba-tiba lagi Moody :3

Thanks to :

[Guest], [Parkyou], [KyungMii], [Amie Leen], [neli amelia], [tmarionlie], [jengkyeol], [KyusungChanbaek], [aquariusbaby06], [ ], [LSA Princess of EXO planet], [SaraswatiNinuk], [Shouda Shikaku], [Ichi bee], [ 39], [chanbaekkiller], [septhaca], [rekmooi], [parklili], [bobo], [Ririan], [Chanlove], [Ohmypcy], [SFA30], [Flameshine], [ ]

See ya~


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **

All Characters and associated universe belong to themselves. I'm only borrowing with no expectation of _**profit**_ or _**benefit**_.

**.**

**.**

... Karena, tidak ada pilihan lain selain _**Hadapi**_.

Seperti kepingan uang logam yang mempunyai dua sisi berbeda. Selalu ada dua hal yang saling berkaitan —tangis dan tawa, hitam dan putih.

Tentang bagaimana setiap orang mampu berubah dengan cepat, hari ini kau mungkin segalanya, dikemudian hari kau bukan lagi apa-apa.

Jika 'Plan **A**' tidak bekerja. Alpabet masih memiliki 25 lagi yang dapat dijadikan peluang. Jadi, kenapa tidak?

**.**

Platform lantai tiga tidak terlihat tengah terjadi suatu kesibukan disana, para pengurus properti masih berada di tempat proyek. Biasanya dua atau tiga staff berhilir mudik di kawasan tersebut, namun tampaknya kali ini mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri pada pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Baguslah.

Kris membawa langkahnya menyisir jarak menuju balai X-Zona untuk menemukan apa yang di inginkannya. Ia tahu, Chanyeol paling tidak suka pada rencana yang cacat, maka untuk kali ini mari kita lihat bagaimana senyum diwajah tampan Chanyeol akan terbentuk saat Kris memberikan apa yang diinginkan olehnya.

Dokumen tender. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila, namun untuk Chanyeol yang di daulat sebagai Personalia handal hal itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk di cemaskan sebagai alat memperangkap _Baekhyun_.

_"Tidak akan sesulit yang kau bayangkan dude, segala problem solving dapat kita atasi bersama. Berikan saja padanya tugas itu, dengan pengalaman minim nya tentang perusahaan aku yakin dia mendapat kesulitan saat membuat bar chart. Mungkin jika dia cerdas, dia bisa mengambil kebijakan lain seperti membuat jadwal proyek pada daftar tenaga ahli, atau yang paling memungkinkan membuat Network planning. Kau bisa bayangkan kurva s nya bukan? Lagipula tender kali ini tidak terlalu penting, tua bangka Tiongkok itu tidak terlalu kaya, kita tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang banyak daripada tender-tender sebelumnya."_

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan anggaran biaya pelaksanaan proyek? Kau pikir itu tidak menggunakan uang? Coba berpikir dengan lebih logis lagi Park Chanyeol!"_

_"Oh gunakan otakmu Kris Wu! Kita tidak akan kehilangan uang perusahaan sedikitpun jika struktur organisasi pelaksaan proyek tidak dibuat. Pastikan Baekhyun lengah pada yang satu itu, kau bisa memberikannya schedule spesifikasi bahan dengan surat keterangan ahli kontruksi. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, karena kau yang memerintah langsung sebagai atasan utamanya, kalian lebih leluasa dalam satu ruangan." _

"_Lalu bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya jika sudah berjalan sesuai rencana?"_

_"Dengan ancaman."_

_"Seperti?"_

_"Dia akan dipecat jika tidak mampu mengganti kerugian perusahaan."_

_"Tunggu__—WHAT?!"_

_"Kau orang yang cerdas jika aku tidak lupa, Kris."_

_"Sial. Idemu benar-benar sial. Kau seolah-olah membuatku seperti monster."_

_"Untuk yang satu itu, aku setuju dengan pengakuanmu."_

"_Lalu kau akan berbuat apa?"_

_"Tentu saja menawarkan bantuan. Aku akan seolah-olah mengganti kerugian jika dia mau menikah denganku. Hahahaha"_

_"Kemarikan wajah sialanmu itu Park, aku ingin menendangnya."_

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya ketika kejadian beberapa saat lalu terputar di benaknya. Selama ini Chanyeol telah banyak membantunya, jadi untuk kali ini biarkan ia yang membantu sepupu _brengsek_-nya itu.

Kris bertemu Jaksa Kim sebelum memasuki platform, ada dua pria tua baya dengan stelan jas yang rapi —hasil setrika yang rumit— menemaninya disisi kanan dan kiri. "Kami utusan dari Tuan Lian Li, Direktur Utama Perusahaan _Inventec Corporation_ Tiongkok untuk membahas masalah tender yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari mendatang." Pria tua disebelah kanan Jaksa Kim memulai pembicaraan.

Kris berjengit alis sebagai reaksi pertama, _cukup agresif sebagai calon partner_ pikirnya, lihatlah betapa tua bangka Tiongkok itu telah mengirim utusannya terlebih dahulu.

"Mari lewat sini." Kris merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan seraya wajahnya yang rupawan membentuk senyum tipis.

_Chanyeol, kau harus lihat betapa kerennya aku untuk urusan ini, darling. _Kris tersenyum geli sendiri merapalkan kata-kata menjijikkan itu di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

_Lalu Baekhyun, yang sebelumnya dikira Chanyeol sebagai manusia yang cukup waras dan rasional, melontarkan tangannya ke atas, menyiramkan air keseluruh wajah mereka berdua, kebagian atas kemejanya, dan sebenarnya, kesekujur tubuh Chanyeol juga._

_Kewarasan Baekhyun, putus Chanyeol sambil perlahan-lahan menggoyangkan sepatunya yang basah, adalah topik yang jelas perlu ditinjau kembali._

"Demi Morgana..." Jongdae menutup mulutnya beberapa detik, lalu membukanya. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil." Baekhyun merespon cepat dengan kemampuan berdustanya yang sudah membaik, terbukti dari Jongdae yang tidak memutar bola matanya dramatis seperti biasa. Menyiram air ketubuhnya dan Chanyeol bukanlah rencana yang sempurna, tapi setidaknya merupakan ide yang baik. Jika rambutnya yang dirusak Chanyeol tidak bisa tampak lebih baik, jadi ia membuatnya tampak lebih buruk sekalian.

Kepala Jongdae menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sementara matanya memeriksa kerusakan. "Sepertinya telah terjadi banjir besar disini."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mencibir pada celetukkan Jongdae yang mirip seperti pria bijak, tapi pria bijak setidaknya sudah bisa mandi sendiri diumur 3 tahun. "Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan air di baskom besar saat ingin mengompres mata..."

"Tapi kenapa baskomnya sudah berdiri?" Tanya Jongdae teliti.

"Karena sudah kutegakkan!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak melihatmu menegakkan baskom itu—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Chanyeol sendiri yang melihatku menegakkan baskom itu. Benarkan?" Baekhyun —dengan wajahnya yang basah— melirik Chanyeol di sebelahnya dengan isyarat; _lakukan kebohongan apapun sekarang_.

"Ya! Aku melihatnya." Jawab Chanyeol, begitu cepat hingga orang paling bodoh pun tahu ia sedang berbohong. Terima kasih pada otak Jongdae yang bergerak lamban melebihi siput buncit, karena ia langsung percaya pada jawaban Chanyeol tanpa menilik ekspresinya yang payah. Jongdae, kau benar-benar...

...Sulit dipercaya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu dan ganti baju." Perintah Baekhyun saat bocah SMA itu masih saja mematung disana.

"Kupikir, kau lah yang perlu ganti baju, _hyung_." Jongdae menebas kalimat Baekhyun dengan telak, ia melihat kakak laki-lakinya itu memberi _death glare_ padanya. Baekhyun benci pada otak Jongdae yang akan berubah jenius ketika tengah membully nya. "Kurasa kau mengalami kesalahan pada fungsi otakmu,_ hyung_."

Jongdae terus memojokkannya menggunakan kata-kata hingga Baekhyun merasa kini ia tengah babak belur. Baekhyun merasa terhina, di sebelahnya Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala membenarkan kata-kata Jongdae.

"Kau yakin kau lebih pintar dariku?!" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada, tidak bisa terima dengan tuduhan-tuduhan Jongdae menyangkut kemampuan isi kepalanya. Bagaimana pun, si '_ingusan_' Jongdae telah berhasil mempermalukannya di depan Chanyeol; satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak di harapkannya melihat kejadian ini.

"Aku tidak bilang aku lebih pintar darimu—"

"Masuk ke kamarmu!"

"—tapi aku perlu mengatakan—"

"Sekarang!"

"—kalau lubang hidungmu membesar saat marah." Jongdae berlari kekamarnya.

"Sial." Sesuatu memalukan seperti tercebur kedalam lumpur baru saja Baekhyun rasakan saat ini, memalukan, sungguh.

Chanyeol berdehem; suara batuk kering yang keras membuat orang mengharapkan dokter —dokter bedah untuk segera menolong tenggorokkannya. Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas karena ia baru saja mengabaikan tata krama, lalu entah bagaimana ia mengatakan '_Sorry__'_ tanpa menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melihat yang tadi." Baekhyun mengemas tumpahan kain basah dan menaruhnya kedalam baskom.

"Aku sudah sering seperti itu dengan kakak perempuanku, setidaknya, kau lebih beruntung tidak melawan perempuan." Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun seraya memegangi matanya, ia berharap lebam itu segera hilang dan tidak akan meninggalkan warna menjijikkan disana.

"Kau perlu memakan biskuit jahe nya, Chanyeol. Tidak perlu memandangiku, dan habiskan tehnya." Baekhyun mengemas kerusakan dengan mencari kain tebal yang dapat menyerap air dengan cepat untuk di letakkan di lantai.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan merona bodoh tidak akan membuat air-air di lantai menjadi kering, paling tidak ia perlu sedikit usaha untuk menyingkirkan partikel cair itu dari sana sebelum ibunya pulang dan terpleset.

_Tapi_... pikirnya licik, alangkah baiknya yang terpleset lebih dulu adalah Jongdae. Kemudian kepalanya terantuk pada meja dan —_benjol_. Oh, sungguh pemikiran yang memalukan jika saja Chanyeol dapat menebak isi kepalanya.

"Kau seperti istriku saja." Lelaki tinggi yang duduk didekat meja makan menyuarakan pikirannya. Perhatian Baekhyun padanya membuatnya lupa diri. Termasuk lupa akan tujuannya ke rumah ini. Sedangkan untuk hatinya, yeah, mungkin itu sudah terlambat untuk di selamatkan.

Dirinya telah jatuh cinta.

Ulangi—_Jatuh_ _C__inta_.

Dua kata yang membuat para sosiopat memutar mata mereka muak. Dua kata yang membuat anak-anak lebih memilih _ice cream_ daripada mencaritahu defenisi daripada _itu_. Dua kata yang memiliki artian luas untuk manusia pada umumnya.

"Jangan menggodaku."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pada dirinya, sepertinya Baekhyun tengah membangun kembali citra baiknya setelah di jatuhkan telak oleh Jongdae.

Anak itu... Baekhyun ingin memenggal kepalanya setelah ini.

"Baek.."

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Chanyeol yakin lelaki kecil itu mendengarnya.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar mempraktekkan kemampuan hapkido mu pada orang-orang yang berniat jahat padamu." Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan penyelidikkan yang begitu membosankan. Untuk memperingatkan Baekhyun pada hal yang satu itu memang terdengar membosankan di telinganya.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi paranoid seperti ini? Berapa umurnya sebenarnya?

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu mengatakan itu, tapi ya, aku akan melakukannya. Itu kedengaran seperti perlindungan diri, sama sekali tidak merugikan bagiku." Balas yang bertubuh pendek. Baekhyun ingin menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelahnya, namun perasaan lain di hatinya mencegah dirinya melakukan hal itu. Maka ia hanya berdiri di dekat konter setelah memastikan keadaan lantai aman dari linangan air.

"Untuk kejadian di kantor tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf jika kau merasa tidak nyaman." Chanyeol membawa matanya berbenturan dengan milik Baekhyun. Pemilik manik _chesnut_ itu mengunci tatapannya pada Baekhyun bentuk keyakinan diri bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan permintaan maafnya.

Baekhyun bergetar, ia begitu _sensitive_ jika Chanyeol selalu membahas hal itu —walau sebenarnya mereka memang harus membahasnya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, kedua bibirnya bergetar, dengan instingnya yang tersisa ia menelan kembali apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Jika ia nekat bersuara, maka nada gerogi dari setiap kalimatnya akan terdengar jelas.

"Aku harap kejadian tadi tidak akan meninggalkan trauma dipikiranmu, Baekhyun. Aku..." Chanyeol menjeda untuk mengambil nafas, seketika oksigen di sekitarnya terasa begitu pepat. Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh kecil di depannya mulai tidak beres, Baekhyun menjadi tidak konsisten dengan caranya berdiri.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi kau perlu tahu perasaanku. Aku melakukannya dalam keadaan waras, dalam keadaan tertarik, begitu memuja dan sangat terbuai..."

"Cukup!" Baekhyun menyela setengah berteriak. Terkesan seperti kesulitan bernafas. "Kurasa kau lebih baik pulang sekarang, Chanyeol. Aku sangat tidak memahami situasi semacam ini."

"Aku belum selesai."

"Kumohon."

Masih terlalu dini untuk menjadi keras kepala, Park Chanyeol lima tahun yang lalu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan berdebat jika lawan bicaranya mulai tidak nyaman dengannya, terlebih ini adalah Baekhyun. Jelas ia tahu, lelaki mungil itu baru saja mengusirnya dengan cara yang halus.

Ketika Chanyeol berdiri, Baekhyun membawa pandangannya pada objek lain. Baekhyun dengan menggigit bibirnya menolak tatapan Chanyeol.

Ia merasakan lelaki tinggi itu mendekat, Baekhyun sulit merasakan apa yang telah dirasakannya ketika menerima dengan lapang dada saat Chanyeol menyetubuhinya di kantor. Perasaan itu lenyap. Ia tahu ke canggungan ini terlambat ia dapati, tahu bahwa semua itu sudah tidak perlu.

Lengan Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya, Baekhyun masih berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak merespon, lengan kanannya berpegangan pada sisi konter dengan erat, sedangkan yang kirinya di biarkan bergetar di samping tubuhnya. "Tatap aku."

Baekhyun tetap keras kepala.

"Tatap aku atau aku tidak akan pulang." Chanyeol kembali mencoba. Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya untuk saling berhadapan, _face to face_, wajah tampan rupawan milik Chanyeol bertemu dengan wajah menawan milik Baekhyun. Mereka pun terlibat pada kontak mata untuk beberapa detik.

Baekhyun bungkam pada pengagumannya akan sosok Chanyeol. Bagaimana rambut lelaki tinggi itu acak-acakan akibat tersiram air; ia yakin Chanyeol sendiri yang telah mengacak rambutnya, poninya yang basah menutupi dahinya nan elok. Chanyeol tak ubahnya seperti bintang majalah dewasa.

Samar-samar, bunyi liur yang diteguk terdengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun pelakunya.

Hembusan nafas berat mengenai kulit lehernya, hawa hangat menyeruak sampai Baekhyun merasa pembuluh nadinya ingin pecah. "Untuk hal yang tidak pantas kita lakukan tadi sebelum mengikat janji di altar, aku memikirkan untuk membawamu pada tahap yang lebih serius."

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka dan tertutup menanggapinya, alisnya berkedut, nafasnya tersekat ke gugupan. Dengan memahami kondisi yang semakin terasa canggung, Chanyeol beserta otaknya yang cabul mendorong kepalanya semakin mendekat dengan Baekhyun, hingga berakhir tanpa jeda, bibirnya tertempel sempurna dengan bibir ranum milik Baekhyun.

Pelukan pada pinggangnya mengerat ketika di bawah kesadaran Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada sisi leher Chanyeol. Lumatan semakin menuntut dan hisapan lidah menjadi puncaknya, dua _hazel_ dan _chesnut _terpejam menikmati setiap ritme yang mereka ciptakan pada ciuman tersebut.

Baekhyun meremas setiap helai rambut Chanyeol dengan lemah ketika ia semakin tersudutkan, dan ketika Chanyeol semakin mendominan. Mereka tidak memikirkan kondisi pakaiannya yang hampir mengering karena terkena hawa hangat dari tubuh masing-masing.

Lidah terjalin, semakin dalam dan basah. Bukti bahwa mereka tengah bernafsu, sesuatu yang mengklamufasekan birahi itu semakin besar. Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan kuluman menyenangkan, menjilatnya berkali-kali seperti bibir itu adalah sesuatu yang paling dibutuhkannya untuk bernafas.

Kemudian tautan itu mereka lepas dengan amat tidak rela karena oksigen lenyap dari paru-paru mereka, _Morgana! Andai yang tadi itu dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi_. Baekhyun memandangi lelaki tampan di depannya dengan seribu macam gejolak. Bau Chanyeol sudah sangat tertinggal di tubuhnya, dan sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Sesunguhnya, Chanyeol... Aku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita _melakukannya_? Maksudku, itu hal paling memalukan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang baru dua hari bertemu. Aku berpikir bahwa... kita bisa saja tidak menuruti semua yang diinginkan hasrat kelaki-lakianmu dan juga aku. Tapi, aku, aku, aku... Ah brengsek! Bagaimana mengatakannya!" Baekhyun menggigit ujung lidahnya untuk hal barusan, di depannya Chanyeol hanya diam sebagai pendengar yang baik. "Chanyeol, terserah kau ingin menganggapku apa, tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa aku tidak menyesal kita telah _melakukannya_."

Pegangan pada pinggang yang belum terlepas serta lengan yang tergantung dileher lelaki yang lebih tinggi menjelaskan seberapa dekat jarak diantara mereka. Pertemuan tubuh mereka seperti tidak ada sekat pemisah disana, dan dari jarak sedekat itu Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi dengan gamblang, walau nada putus-putus juga ikut ambil bagian.

"Baekhyun..." Tangan Chanyeol yang lain mengusap poni lelaki kecil itu, "Mungkin diusia 17 tahun, jika aku menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatianku, aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku. Namun pada usiaku yang sudah 25 tahun, aku sadar bahwa aku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar kekasih saat menemukanmu." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan pengucapan yang berani dan tatapan memuja.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Jongdae —dengan pakaian yang sudah di ganti—

Berkacak pinggang dan bersandar pada kusen pintu.

Kedua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang ideal itu tersentak, terlebih Baekhyun, ia langsung mendorong Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli jika Chanyeol jatuh sekali pun.

"Ka-kau! Sejak kapan berdiri disana?"

"Apa kau berharap aku sudah lama disini?" Jongdae balik bertanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berlebihan, membuat Jongdae khawatir anak lidah Baekhyun akan melompat keluar. "Aku hanya membantu Chanyeol membenarkan bajunya."

"Lalu kenapa kalian sangat terkejut aku berdiri disini?"

"Chanyeol harus pulang sekarang." Beritahu Baekhyun pada Jongdae, ekspressinya kembali angkuh seperti tidak terjadi apapun beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongdae mengerjap, terkejut dengan perubahan topik yang mendadak itu.

Baekhyun melesat maju untuk mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol. "Biar kuantar kau ke depan pintu."

Jongdae hanya bergidik lalu duduk manis pada sisi bangku di dapur. Otak SMA nya mengatakan, _tidak baik ikut campur urusan orang dewasa, mereka semua egois_.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol itu, bentuk anatomi berwujud manusia yang 'seharusnya' perlu Baekhyun hindari. Mulai dari _endokrin_ sampai _abdomen_-nya benar-benar tidak dalam status normal, dalam kata lain perlu penanganan _psikolog_.

Baekhyun bukan termasuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang penurut. Ia benci pengekangan. Jika ia disakiti, maka ia akan balas dengan menyakiti. Ia bisa sangat kasar jika batas kesabarannya telah diruntuhkan oleh siapapun. Tapi untuk Chanyeol, hingga harga dirinya telah di renggut pun Baekhyun tak dapat berkutik.

Sungguh, Park Chanyeol itu _mengerikan_. Baekhyun pikir lelaki itu adalah orang yang paling perlu di hindari jika ia bertemu di kantor, atau ia akan berakhir tanpa busana lagi diatas sofa.

Jongdae seraya memakan snack di tangannya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti berjalan berkeliling dari pintu ke lemari dan sebaliknya.

"Kau sedang mengukur panjang kamar, _hyung_?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Aku sedang makan sesuatu, bagaimana harus tutup mulut?"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau datang pada ibu dan katakan kau ingin masuk kembali ke dalam perutnya, lalu minta di lahirkan setelah kau sudah cerdas." Bentak yang lebih tua, namun Jongdae tidak kehabisan akal untuk menjawab, ia suka membuat kakak laki-laki nya itu kesal hingga kiamat menjelang.

"Sayangnya, tubuhku lebih besar daripada ibu. Jika kakiku keluar dari mulutnya—"

"Diamlah! Suaramu dan kebodohanmu itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku." Hidungnya saat ini mengembang dan mengempis. Di depannya, Jongdae terlihat seperti domba panggang yang siap untuk dilahap.

"Hanya berpikir realistis." Jawab bocah 15 tahun itu _sok asik_ sembari menggerakkan bahunya naik.

"Bisa kau keluar sekarang?"

"Permisi, tapi ini kamarku."

Baekhyun memeriksa kesalahan, memastikan bahwa kamar ini adalah miliknya namun..."Tembok jelek, gorden kotor, dan terpenting lemari kayu yang aneh! Dan... Tentu saja ini kamarmu."

Jongdae tertawa puas saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang memerah menanggung malu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yoora harus memiliki pengendalian diri yang lebih baik. Jika ia tidak keras kepala ketika ibunya melarang untuk tidak menemui Chanyeol di kantornya, sudah pasti ia tidak akan mendapati Chanyeol sedang tidak berada di ruangan.

Wanita cantik ber_dimple _itu tak habis pikir mengapa ia harus memiliki adik sesialan Park Chanyeol, berotak gila dan tidak tahu malu. Kemana perginya si Park Chanyeol itu sampai tidak ada di kantor?

_Kau berpikir bagaimana Yoora bisa sampai berada disana?_

Jawabannya karena ia perlu menanyakan pada Chanyeol dimana letak ponselnya. Ia terlalu sibuk pingsan kemarin, dan tidak ingat dimana ia letakkan benda itu.

Setibanya di kantor, ia justru tidak melihat batang hidung —yang ingin sekali Yoora patahkan sekarang— adiknya itu berada disana. Dengan menahan emosi, ia tutup kembali pintu ruangan kerja adiknya dan pergi dari sana seraya mengumpat tidak jelas.

Sekarang, diatas sofa ruang tamu, Yoora bersidekap dada menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol untuk merecoki telinga adiknya dengan beberapa _wejangan_ darinya. Tatapannya bahkan mampu melubangi pintu dengan matanya yang bulat, sejak tadi ia menunggu namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan pulang.

Ketika Yoora hampir saja menyerah menunggu kepulangan adiknya, pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan siluet Chanyeol disana; melepas jas kerja dengan rambut yang habis dihantam _tsunami_.

"Darimana saja kau?" Yoora langsung _to the point_ yang mana mendapat dengusan lelah dari Chanyeol.

"_Noona_, biarkan aku mandi dulu baru bertanya. Kau tidak lihat penampilanku?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Dari dua jam yang lalu aku menunggumu dan kau menyuruhku menunggumu lagi, heuh? Yach! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menungguku selama dua jam, aku hanya —YACH AAKK!" Yoora menendang betis Chanyeol menggunakan ujung _high heels_-nya yang runcing.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MENUNGGUMU KALAU SAJA AKU TAU DIMANA KEBERADAAN PONSELKU, BRENGSEK!" Yoora telah bersiap mendaratkan tendangan kedua namun Chanyeol segera menghindar.

"Ya! Ya! _Noona! Noona!_ Tenanglah dulu, aku tidak membuang ponselmu, jadi berhenti menjadi monster."

Kau bisa bayangkan menjadi Chanyeol hari ini?

Ketika pagi ia hampir mabuk di _Pub_ bersama Kris. Lalu melakukan kegiatan panas dengan Baekhyun, dan itu bukannya tidak menguras tenaga. Kemudian mata kanannya ditinju telak oleh Baekhyun hingga ia terkapar di lantai. Dan terakhir betisnya baru saja di tendang menggunakan _high heels_ runcing sialan milik kakaknya. Bisa bayangkan?

Betapa ia telah lelah fisik dan pikiran untuk hari ini.

"Hanya katakan saja dimana, dan kau boleh pergi mandi."

"Tergeletak diatas dasbor." Chanyeol melempar kunci mobilnya, lalu hendak melangkah ketika tiba-tiba Yoora mendekat dan mendengus bau aneh dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wanita yang tua setahun darinya itu menatap nyalang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bau sperma."

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, bagaimana bisa indra penciuman kakak perempuannya itu bisa setajam anjing pelacak. Dengan mengulur waktu, Chanyeol membentuk strategi dan...

"YACH! PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN LARI KAU!"

**.**

**.**

Bintang memayungi langit malam ini, kejadian bersetubuh di kantor masih mengguncang Baekhyun. Ia ingin melupakannya, namun semakin besar keinginan itu justru semakin tidak dapat hilang dari pikirannya.

Baekhyun benci, ia benci dirinya. Setiap kali ia membayangkan jari Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya, bibir Chanyeol menyapu bibirnya, maka setiap itu pula ia semakin benci dirinya.

Benci karena Baekhyun menyukainya, benci karena ia mengingikannya lagi ketika ia memejamkan mata untuk sesaat yang lama. Benci karena ia merindukan Chanyeol untuk _mengisinya_ lagi.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa berhubungan seks dapat meninggalkan candu yang permanen. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak pernah melakukannya, jadi ia tidak akan merasa terikat.

Seharian setelah pulang dari kantor Baekhyun selalu memikirkan hal itu, terserah jika orang-orang menganggapnya berlebihan, karena Baekhyun tak kan peduli. Bahkan ia juga memikirkan apakah Chanyeol merasakan keganjilan yang sama sepertinya atau tidak, jika pun tidak, sekali lagi Baekhyun tetap tak kan peduli.

Ini tentang pengalaman pertamanya, dan ia tahu setiap orang akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya yang kini mulai paranoid.

Baekhyun melirik jam di dekat perapian, menunjukkan hampir pukul delapan malam. Dengan menghela nafasnya, lelaki kecil itu berjalan ke arah lemari dan menarik _sweeter_-nya yang tergantung di _hunger_. Ia berencana membeli beberapa ramen untuk mengusir rasa lelahnya, dengan mengambil beberapa lembar uang —yang di pinjam dari perusahaan untuk membayar tagihan listrik dan masih meninggalkan sisa yang lumayan untuk membeli ramen selama seminggu— ia tutup kembali lemarinya.

Untung saja _sweeter_ itu menguarkan bau seperti pinus Bulgaria yang segar, Baekhyun mendapati kembali percaya dirinya.

**.**

Baekhyun berusaha melangkah seringan mungkin di trotoar, angin malam cukup menyejukkan indra pernafasannya. Seraya menyelipkan tangan pada saku _sweeter_, Baekhyun pun bersiul-siul ringan menghibur diri.

Yeah, untuk saat ini biarkan ia tidak memikirkan Chanyeol. Tidak ada suara baritone, senyum idiot, mata bulat dan ...

... Lamborghini brengsek yang seharusnya tidak berhenti disampingnya saat ini.

"Hai cantik."

_Sial. Kenapa Park Chanyeol ada dimana-mana! _Baekhyun hanya berharap saat ini trotoar ingin menelannya, atau malam mau menculiknya untuk sesaat agar tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti pasang wajah seperti hidung belang." Baekhyun memperingati.

Lelaki mungil itu melanjutkan jalannya tidak peduli jika ia dianggap tidak sopan, sementara Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya pelan agar sejajar dengan langkah dari kaki pendek lelaki itu.

"Kupikir, akan lebih nyaman jika duduk di dalam mobilku saja dan kita pergi ke suatu tempat." Chanyeol terdengar tengah menawarkan tumpangan. Tangan kirinya terkulai pada badan pintu berusaha menggapai lengan Baekhyun, sedang tangan kanannya mengendalikan stir.

"Terima kasih, tapi menurutku akan lebih aman jika aku berada diluar saja." Baekhyun meliriknya intens. Chanyeol tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat." Bujuknya tak gentar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya? Terlebih adalah kau."

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tawanya untuk yang kedua kali, lihatlah bagaimana manusia mungil itu tengah menghindarinya. Chanyeol sampai tak tahan ingin keluar dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa jadi paranoid seperti ini? Kau bahkan dapat menggeledah tubuhku dan buktikan bahwa aku tidak membawa apapun yang dapat membuatmu takut. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu membeli ramen dan memakannya di pantai."

_Morgana! Darimana dia tahu aku ingin makan ramen?_

_"_Apa itu sungguh-sungguh?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memeriksa kebohongan dari mata Chanyeol, namun penerangan yang minim membuatnya sulit memastikan.

"Jika kau percaya padaku."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik, meyakinkan hatinya bahwa tidak akan ada apa-apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti penjahat, atau bahkan pembunuh bayaran. Ia tampan dan _stylist, _gambaran lelaki metropolitan masa kini. Lalu apa yang membuat Baekhyun tidak yakin?

Tentu saja ia hanya takut diperkosa oleh Chanyeol.

_Tsh, bukankah itu maumu baek?_

Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat sangat tampan malam ini, alasan mengapa Baekhyun takut ia jatuh kedalam pesonanya untuk kesekian kali. Jadi, sedikit jual mahal tidak masalah bukan? Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat terlalu menginginkan Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun paling tidak bisa kekurangan harga dirinya sedikitpun. Maka ia menyukai setiap karakter dalam dirinya, dan ia mencintai kepercayaan dirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah berubah pikiran?" Chanyeol mengintrupsi.

"Bagaimana dengan, _sudah_?." Baekhyun bertanya jahil, membuat Chanyeol puas dengan hal itu. Ia bawa kakinya berjalan menuju pintu mobil di seberang, lalu membukanya dan duduk manis di kursi penumpang.

Chanyeol pun menemukan kesenangan tersendiri dari cara Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya. Tubuh kecilnya yang ramping membuat Chanyeol ingin gila. "Sangat indah." Seringainya yang tidak diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun, lalu menyalakan _MP3_ yang tengah memainkan playlist _Drake - Hold on We're Going Home_ sebelum menancap gas dan memecah jalan.

**.**

**.**

Menghabiskan malam di pantai bersama orang yang dikasihi dan di temani ramen benar-benar _moment_ yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak akan mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol.

Terkesan sederhana, namun terlepas dari hal-hal berbau formal membosankan seperti ketika pergi ke _Restaurant_. Di pantai, semuanya terasa bebas. Ia dapat berteriak sesuka hati tanpa perlu mendapat bentakkan dari siapa pun.

Sedangkan untuk Chanyeol yang kini memandang lautan lepas, apa yang diinginkannya dalam diri seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Usahanya menguntit —ya jika pun bisa dibilang seperti itu— lelaki kecil tersebut tampaknya menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Apa yang dicarinya dalam diri Baekhyun? Menjadikannya seorang istri? Ia harus menikah; itu sudah pasti. Tetapi sulit sekali membayangkan gambaran keluarganya yang menentang Chanyeol menghabiskan sisi hidupnya dengan seorang lelaki.

Atau lebih parah lagi, orang tuanya akan mengusirnya dari rumah. Dan yang terburuk adalah para wanita muda akan dicari untuk dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol.

Itu tidak adil, ia memaksa dirinya mengakui orang tuanya tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Ia telah bertemu beberapa wanita muda yang menarik. Tidak banyak, tetapi beberapa. Chanyeol bahkan bersumpah bahwa tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang dapat dijadikan istri.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menyebut nama orang disebelahnya dengan suara rendah.

"Ada apa?" Yang disebut namanya menyahut. Pantai terlihat tenang malam ini, walau masih terdengar suara air laut menghantam karang di depan mereka sekitar puluhan meter.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/n :**

Hollaaaa Chanbaek shipper yang masih saling solider ^^

Jantungnya masih pada sehat kan lihat photo-photo honeymoon Chanbaek di Barcelona? :v

Orang pacaran sih ya, gak heran mereka ngumbar kemesraan dinegeri orang. Di negara sendiri selalu dihalangin *ehem* pihak agensi. Semenjak Chanyeol take Selca nya sama Baekhyun yang terakhir, mereka makin kesini makin berani aja XD Nempeeeel terus kayak perangko. Liburan berdua, nge-gym berdua, colaborasi panggung juga pergi latihannya berdua.

Gimana, masih ada yang percaya kalo Baekcroc itu real?

Sumpah ya, pas rumor Baekstal muncul aku bahagiaaaaa banget liat Baekcroc shipper pada kicep /ngakak guling/

Mau baekhyun dirumorin dating sama siapapun, aku orang pertama yang gak bakal percaya kalo baekhyun itu normal.

**Baekhyun is totally GAY! And Chanbaek always ****REAL**** than ****REAL!**

Aku beserta Kak Amie Leen dan Kinan baru-baru ini nemuin fakta mencengangkan soal kode cincin yang dipakai sama Chanbaek.

Kalian pernah nonton film gay yang judulnya **Room Alone 401- 410** gak? Yang episode 9 khusus segmen gay. Di film itu seme nya pake cincin di Jari kelingking (Sama kayak Chanyeol) dan uke nya pake dua cincin (Ini juga sama kayak Baekhyun dulu)

Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku buka forum gay dan baca ciri-cirinya. Disana dituliskan bahwa; "_Gay selalu ditemukan memakai cincin pada jari kelingking mereka. Hal tersebut menandakan __**kode **__tersembunyi yang hanya diketahui oleh sesama kaum gay saja. Para Gay juga mempunyai kemampuan mengenali gay yang lainnya dengan hanya bertatap mata dan bahasa tubuh mereka, kemampuan ini disebut dengan __**Gay radar**__._"

Kalau soal Gay Radar, ini aku diskusiin juga bareng Kak Amie Leen. Kami punya teman laki-laki yang gay.

Temannya kak Amie 'Si David' bilang Chanbaek lagi pacaran, dia bisa tau itu dari kemampuan gay radarnya. Kalau menurut temanku 'Si Sony' jika semua gay dikumpulin dan disuruh natap Baekhyun secara langsung, pasti mereka yakin Baekhyun gak normal. Makanya ini yang bikin aku sampai sekarang gak pernah percaya sama skandalnya Baekcroc -,- #BaekcrocHanyaMitos

Sekalian aku mau ngucapin spesially thanks buat Yuni yang udah update Wedding (FF jaman dinasti Joseon wkwkwk) adegan smut nya selalu php ih -_- ditambah lagi author nya suka ngaret. Tapi congrat Yu, cuma itu doang FF GS yang aku baca saat ini XD

Kak Amie Leen yang lagi sibuk sama tugas kuliahnya juga semoga cepat kelar (walaupun kita masih sempat-sempatnya main detektifan *LOL) My Blue Eyed Boy nya ditunggu kakaakk~ Demi kredibilitas hahahahaa

Dan buat si author nyebelin , nih udah aku update, sekarang giliranmu, Somewhere Only We Know nya manaaaaa? *todong piso*

**Buat semua Readersku yang udah review di Chapter sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih banget, review kalian yang manis-manis selalu berhasil bikin blushing. Apalagi review random yang ngocok perut, sukses bikin aku dikatain mulai gak waras *LOL* /padahal emang bener sih XD**

Maaf banget kalo aku update nya lama, WB emang gak bisa di hindari T-T

Tiap mau ngetik, ada aja hal yang bikin mood gak sejalan sama pikiran. Ditambah lagi, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk main detektif-detektifan bareng Kak Amie sama Kinan XD

So, ini aku selesaiin dalam waktu satu malam. Rekor pertama *LMAO* Aku sadar diksinya masih berantakan /.\

Rencana Chanyeol sama Kris, are you guys get the _**points**_? Udah mulai ngerti atau masih abu-abu? Chapter depan waktunya permainan *smirk bareng Krisyeol*

Waktu lalu aku gak kasih kode soal adegan smut kan? Nah, Chapter depan bakalan ada sesi '_maju mundur cantik_' lagi dari otak cabulnya Chanyeol :D #Poor baby Byun yang udah gak virgin~

So guys, Jangan pelit review lah huhuhuhu TT_TT aku gak muluk-muluk kok, di kritik juga aku mah terbuka, gak mesti kok review itu harus pujian. Juga, aku tau siapa aja yang fav/foll PYD, aku _**sangat**_ berharap kalian mau luangin waktu buat tinggalin respon kalian. Mau bagaimanapun, pada dasarnya semua author itu sama, di fav/foll tapi gak direspon sakitnya tu dimana-mana /mendadak curhat :3

**Thanks to :**

[Sogogirl94] , [KyusungChanbaek] , [ ] , [ ] , [Amie Leen] , [DijaminMasihPerawan] , [CussenBaekBy] , [septhaca] , [KyungMii] , [LSA Princess of EXO Planet] , [SFA30] , [Ichi Bee] , [Ririan] , [devrina] , [nelly amelia] , [missfirelight] , [Shouda Shikaku] , [Sniaanggrn] , [realchanbaek92] , [YOONA] , [parklili] , [flameshine] , [ .39] , [ ] , [ 39] , [Balbaekyeolfan] , [Always HunHan] , [90rahmayani] , [baekggu] , [chanbaekluv] , [rekmooi] , [lolamoet] , [KaiSooLovers] , [lalany] , [Song Jisoek]

See yaa~


End file.
